


Shelter

by TrinityRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Naga, Oral Sex, Slavery, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, bottom viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRaven/pseuds/TrinityRaven
Summary: Viktor goes to an auction of a captured naga tribe who are being sold into slavery. A cute Naga by the name of Yuuri, who used to dance for his tribe, catches his eye. Yuuri is working to adjust to his new life of not quite servitude but as assistant and companion for the famous ballet dancer. Viktor wants to learn all about Yuuri and his people.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor was excited. He had been to many slave auctions before but never for something other than human. But here he was, dressed up in a suit, being greeted by others from the upper class, the topic of today’s auction. Nagas. From head to hips, they were human. Any further down and it was all snake. Scales and muscle and tail. A tribe had been captured. Strong, vigilant creatures. Twice the size of an average man. Untamed, though. To possess one would require effort to tame and control, but once that was accomplished they would be a prize to show off. They would be perfect for manual labor and experiments. Viktor wanted to possess someone beautiful. With shiny beautiful scales. Sweet and submissive, but not weak. Eyes full of pride.

The bidders took their seats as the gavel was pounded. After a brief introduction to what was being auctioned off, the first Naga came up. Fierce and intimidating. He didn’t catch Viktor’s eyes. Neither did the female after, as lovely as she was. They were all so wild. So firm in their ways. No. Viktor wanted one with eyes full of wonder. It was well into the middle of the auction, when he was about ready to leave that the next one was pulled up. “Oh…” Viktor sat back down as he looked at the creature brought on stage.

Bright, rust red eyes. A tender body. Slim but not overworked. Scales a lovely dark blue with red splotched throughout. Viktor knew he had to have him. As soon as the bidding start, he raised the bar high. A bid twice the starting bid and many looked at him like he was crazy. The Naga was not female so there was no sexual appeal. He was smaller and weaker than the males before him, so it was unlikely he could do labor work or guard a manor. Many knew Viktor was not a scientist. So what on Earth would he want that Naga for? Regardless, a few bid in return but none were as eager as Viktor was to have him.

He won easily. The rest of the bidding couldn’t come fast enough. Viktor wanted it to end so he could claim his prize. While he face remained still, he bounced his knee with impatience until the end. When the auction was over, he bound out of there to the back stage and gasped. What he saw would haunt him. Those nagas chained up even more than when they were on stage. But he couldn’t think about that right now. Where was his?

“Mister Nikiforov! Here you are sir!” One of the handlers came up to him and put a chain in his hand, leading to the small naga.

“Awfully large chain for such a small one, don’t you think?”

“He’s stronger than he looks but you really don’t have to worry. He’s actually quite complacent. He’ll be easy to train.”

“Ah...I see...come along then.” Viktor tugged on the chain and the naga began to move, following him to his carriage. “Can you get in?” He asked and the creature nodded, moving and lifting up his lengthy body to get inside. Once Viktor was in, he order the carriage to head back home. “So...you can understand me?”

The naga jumped a little and then nodded. “Y-yes…”

“Is it your natural tongue?”

“Huh?”

“Is it your normal language?”

“O-oh...no.”

“Taught?”

“Yes. Taught. Have to. To listen. To obey.”

It was clearly broken. Certainly rushed teaching, probably on their trip here. Viktor thought for a moment. “Did you want to learn more?” He asked, running his hands over those lovely scales, making the creature shift a little. “Mn...you need a bath too.”

There was hesitation. Viktor noticed it. A debate of the mind before he replied. “N-no.”

“No? You don’t want to learn more?” The naga shook his head. “Are you sure?” Viktor leaned in and the naga nodded rapidly. “Were you told this?” The naga tensed up. “Ahh...what did they tell you?”

“Naga are dumb. Naga do not need to learn. Just right to obey. Simple orders. Simple responses.” He was shaking a little. “I learned. Quick. Because others hurt.”

“Hurt?” Viktor thought back to the auction. Now that he mentioned it, his prize was in rather good condition compared to the others. The other nagas had scars, more than likely from whips or fights. Or both. “They whipped you?”

“Yes. Whipped and beaten. I am not strong. I am weak. But I am smart. They told me that. I am smart for learning. For listening. I didn’t want to hurt.” He explained, making Viktor frown.

“You are smart...but you are scared. I will not beat you if you make a mistake. I will scold you though.” He pulled away from the other and leaned back in his seat in the carriage. “Do you have a name?”

The Naga nodded. “The tribe called me Yuuri.”

“It is a pleasure, then, Yuuri. I am Viktor. You are to call me Master or Master Viktor. Understood?”

“Yes. Master Viktor.”


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor brings his new prize home to meet the family. They're not really thrilled but Viktor doesn't care and promises to teach Yuuri how to read and write.

When they got home, Viktor brought Yuuri into the small manor. He chuckled at Yuuri’s gasp. “It’s not really big…”

“It’s big! You live here?!”

“Yeah. With my uncle and little brother.”

“Uncle? No parents?”

“Ah! It’s not like that! My parents travel a lot, so they’re not in the house much. I’m out a lot too, so my Uncle helps in taking care of my little brother. His name is also Yuri. Please don’t mind him, though. He’s a bit of a spitfire.” Viktor turned and held Yuuri’s chin. “Don’t worry though. You are MINE. I will do what I wish with you.”

“Yes, Master.” Yuuri nodded and entered the manor.

“I’m home!” Viktor announced as he stepped over the threshold, Yuuri following inside and flicking his tongue out a little to get the gist of the place.

“There you are, Viktor! Where did you-ah! What is that?!” An older, balding man came down the stairs.

“Hello, Uncle Yakov! This is my companion, Yuuri. He’s a naga, fascinating no?” Viktor smiled at him.

“Wha-why?! We have no need for a naga! We’re a family of dancers, not scientists or laborers!”

“Ah…” Yuuri gasped a little, making Viktor turn to him. “...that word. I hear that word. What?”

“Hmmm? Dancing?” Yuuri nodded. Viktor smiled and showed off some ballet moves, making Yuuri gasp more. “When you move your body to music to show your emotions.”

“Yes! Dance! I dance!” The naga beamed, excited. “I dance for tribe!”

“That would explain your slender body. You’re not built for labor but you have the body of someone who can dance.”

“That looks like that body of a freak of nature.” Came a hiss from the halls.

“Oh! Yuri!” Viktor beamed, approaching the short blonde in the hall. “This is also Yuuri. He’s a naga. Part snake. Now, properly introduce yourself, Yuuri.”

The naga moved as Yakov and Yuri met up before him. The naga bowed. “My name is Yuuri. Please take good care of me.” Yakov bowed, but Yuri refused, instead sneering at the naga, making him lower his head.

“Now! I don’t think we’ll have to worry about too much confusion in regards to names. Yuuri will be with me at all times unless I am performing, then he will be backstage with me and providing me with assistance.” Viktor beamed. “We’ll figure out the details later. For now…” He took Yuuri’s hand and pulled him in close. “Let’s get those scales of your sparkling, hm?” The platinum blonde smiled at him as the naga blushed furiously.

“Y-yes, Master Viktor.” Yuuri swallowed as he was pulled away from the rest of the family and worked hard to get up the stairs. He was used to smooth stone steps of his tribal home. Not square, carpeted ones. But he managed and he earned some praise from Viktor which, for some reason, made his heart swell with joy. Maybe it was because Viktor had such a beautiful smile. Or how his beautiful sea blue eyes lit up. It had only been an hour or two at most, but Yuuri liked Viktor. Viktor was kind. Viktor was beautiful. Especially his eyes. Yuuri could stare at them all day. And he was eager to watch his Master dance. Oh how beautiful he could be! Yuuri wanted to see how humans danced. How they moved with two feet and legs.

“You’re quiet. Are you shy?” Viktor asked, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts and realizing they were in a bathroom. 

“Y-yeah...this is...bathroom?” He asked, sliding over the tile and shivering. “It is strange. Smooth, yes?”

“Yes. What are you thinking about?” The man moved to run the water, making sure it was warm and plugging the bath.

“I want to see dance. I want to see Master dance.” Yuuri replied honestly, watching the water come out with utter fascination. He ran his hand under it and sighed softly. “Warm.”

“You seem happy. Do you like it, so far?” Viktor then asked him.

“Yes. Home is nice. Master...Master is very nice.”

“What do you eat, usually?”

“Meat. Fish. A lot of fish. From rivers and ponds.”

“Raw or cooked?”

“Both. I…” Yuuri stopped, holding his tongue as he continued to stare at the water.

“Hm? What is it Yuuri?” Viktor moved in, taking his hand.

“No. It is nothing.”

He moved in closer, threading their fingers together, making the naga tense up. “No secrets, Yuuri. Tell your Master everything. I want to know everything.”

“I...I...I want to eat fish from the sea. I saw many off ship. On land. In huts. So many. Different colors and sizes. They smelled good. I want to try them all.” The naga was drooling a little. “S-sorry. Selfish. It is selfish to want.” He wiped his mouth as Viktor pulled away.

The master tilted his head, confused. “What? Who told you that?”

“The men. They say, ‘never want’. ‘Be grateful for what master gives’. ‘Never ask for more.’ And other things.” Yuuri told him and Viktor sighed, stroking his cheek and chin.

“Yuuri, as long as you are good. As long as you obey me. You may want things. I have no intentions of tormenting you. I want you to be happy.” Viktor sighed. “I want to know all about you. About your people. I want to accommodate you.”

Yuuri looked at him, scared more than anything. The doubt in his eyes hurt Viktor. He knew it was because of how he was treated before getting into his hands. Viktor took his hand and lead him into the filled tub and he saw Yuuri visibly shiver. “Oooh...this is nice.”

“I’m glad.” Viktor stripped and stepped into the water and saw Yuuri flush a bit. “Do your people bathe often?”

“Mnn…” Those brown eyes ran along Viktor’s form, focusing more on his legs than anything. “No. We swim to fish but not bathe.”

He smirked, crossing his legs as he caught Yuuri staring, making the naga look back up at him. “I see.” Viktor moved and slid his hands along Yuuri’s scales. “This is all muscle?”

“Y-yes…” Yuuri stammered out as those eyes drilled into him. “Muscle...to move quick. Up trees. Many things. No fat.”

“And what kind of things do your kind do?” Viktor pulled away and Yuuri felt like he could breathe again. His master grabbed a washcloth and started to wash off any kind of dirt Yuuri may have. He admired his body, the shape and form. Yuuri would not be a phase. He was sweet and gentle and shy. There was some work to do on self confidence. Viktor did want Yuuri to be somewhat of a body guard. Even if he was small for his kind, he was still big. From head to where his body met the ground, he was already standing at six feet tall. And if the rest of his body was muscle, he was sure the other could raise himself higher in intimidation. This would also require them to bond. While it would be in Yuuri’s best interest to keep Viktor alive, actually caring was a different story.

“Mn…” Yuuri furrowed his brow in thought. “Words...don’t know.” He admitted softly.

“I see. You will learn words soon, then.” Viktor ran that cloth along Yuuri’s stomach, getting in close again, making the Naga shiver. “I will teach you many words.”

“Yes, Master.” He nodded, swallowing a little as he looked up at him.

“You’re such a good boy, Yuuri. I want to know more about you. Hmm...can you show me your mouth? Open your mouth.” He requested and Yuuri obeyed, showing off fangs and a pink forked tongue. “Oooh! Do you use your tongue to smell?”

“Yes, but here…”

“There are a lot of overwhelming smells, huh?” He pulled back and smiled. “What smells do you like, Yuuri?”

“Fire. Earth. Lilacs.” He answered. “Sleep on the earth, near fire. Dance around fire. When dance, covered in lilacs. When dance I am happy.”

Viktor saw him relax more in the bath, even seeing a small smile come across his face. Too cute. And sweet. He moved again, lathering up some soap and putting it in Yuuri’s hair. The naga flinched, moving away from Viktor with a scared look on his face. The master just smiled. “I’m sorry. I should have warned you. We use this to clean our hair. Your hair is dirty. Is it okay if I clean it?”

Yuuri looked at him. “Yes. But, you are not mad?”

“Hm? Why would I be mad? I scared you, didn’t I?” Viktor approached him again and started to lather the soap in his hair. “There are a lot of scary things, aren’t there? I’m sorry.”

The naga shivered at the fingers massaging his head in a delightful manner. It felt good. “Close your eyes.” Viktor warned before dumping water over Yuuri’s head to rinse the suds out. “There we go! All done!” He pulled the plug and Yuuri crawled out. Viktor dried himself off first before helping Yuuri. “There! Look how your scales shine! You’re so pretty, Yuuri!”

This made the naga blush and curl up in a ball of embarrassment. This only made Viktor chuckle and tease him more. “You’re even cuter like that. My pretty dancer.You have to come out though. I need to show you the rest of the manor.”

Traversing took a while, but Yuuri managed to get familiar with the home he would now be living in. Viktor even showed him the garden, which made the Naga light up bright. He explained that he needed to sun soak daily in order to have enough energy. Viktor understood and told him to get up early in the morning so that he could get work done.

When all was said and done, Viktor pulled Yuuri back into the study and pulled down a simple book. “It’s a good thing we never got rid of Yuri’s children books. Can you read?” Yuuri shook his head. “I see. So you just know how to speak and listen.”

“Yes, Master.” While the tone was obedient, the eyes spoke volumes. Viktor knew those kinds of eyes. Intelligent eyes. Yuuri wanted to learn. He hungered for it. 

“I see. I will do what I can to teach you within my busy schedule. If there is a time that I can’t I’m sure I can pay Yuri’s tutor a little extra to assist me. But know this…” Viktor took Yuuri by the chin, running his hands along his scales. “I am your primary teacher. Your mentor. In exchange for teaching you, you will teach me about your kind. You understand, yes?”

“I do, Master Viktor.” Yuuri nodded, his body tensing a little at the touches to his body. Gentle touches, but with purpose. There was an air of possession about Viktor right now. Was he worried that the tutor would suddenly become his primary educator? Even if that was the case, Yuuri was drawn the to dancer like a moth to flame. Even if he desired knowledge, his master was far more appealing personality wise than any educator could possibly.

“Remember that you are my servant, as easy as this role may be for you. Unless told otherwise, I am your center. Your world. I will train you to be stronger too. I want you to be my guardian. However, your education comes first so that we may communicate more effectively.” Viktor guided Yuuri over to a chair and sat down while the Naga sat…? Stood? Beside him. He made know that he would have to find something comfortable for Yuuri to relax in here. Pushing that aside for now, he started to read the children’s book, teaching Yuuri the sentences and their structure.


	3. Chattel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chattel: something (such as a slave, piece of furniture, tool, etc.) that a person owns other than land or buildings

It had been two weeks since Yuuri moved in. He had settled in relatively well. He got regular baths, fish to eat, and a beautiful garden to soak out in every morning. Viktor found out that Yuuri’s sight was less than stellar, so he even paid for glasses that were coming soon. Viktor’s lessons had become his favorite part of the day though. He’d come home from rehearsals and immediately drag Yuuri to the study to read to him. The naga loved it. Having Viktor so close to him, his smooth voice reading and teaching him.

On the flip side, Yuri was less than accommodating towards the naga. He gave constant glares and sneered at him whenever the naga even greeted him in the morning. He would move to eat in his room if Yuuri ate at the table. Usually, Yuuri brushed it off, remembering what Viktor told him that first day. ‘I am your center. Your world.’ As far as Yuuri was concerned, Viktor’s brother was not a part of that.

Yuri had other ideas. When the pair were doing lessons, he came in. “Viktor, how long are you going to do this?”

“Hm?” Viktor looked up from the book that he was helping Yuuri read.

“It’s been two weeks, how long are you going to keep entertaining this freak? You barely get any sleep after rehearsal because you’re busy teaching this stupid beast.” He crossed his arms as Yuuri kept his head low. “Not to mention, you’re supposed to be talking to the director about giving me an audition for the next recital! When is that going to happen?”

“You’re not ready for it Yuri. You’re still young so please don’t worry about it.”

“I’m fifteen! I’m more than ready! You’re just busy teaching a slave to even think about it anymore. Why are you even bothering with that? Wouldn’t it just be better to sell him? Once he’s done telling you about naga, you’ll just sell him off anyways!”   
Yuuri twitched and looked up at Viktor, concerned.

“He needs to learn because he will be with me at future rehearsals and recitals as an assistant and body guard.”

“Oh yeah...guarding. How well will that work out when all he does is eat and laze about all day when he’s not fantasizing about you while studying?”

“He’s a work in progress, Yuri. It’s only been two weeks. You’re far too impatient.”

“You’ve been promising me an audition for a month, Viktor! Don’t tell me you forgot because of a damn beast! He’s completely useless! The only reason he’s still alive is because you took pity on him! Just look at him! He’s not strong, he’s not sexy, and he’s stupid. He eats up all your time because he’s a dumb animal and you go to bed exhausted every night! If you didn’t buy him, those slavers would have killed him and you know it! Admit it! You took pity on him but now you don’t know what to do with him!”

It was silent after that. The only noise that came was of Yuuri sliding off the cushions Viktor had bought for him to relax in. “I...should go. I think.” He gave Viktor his papers where he had been writing before leaving for the garden to get some air. 

Viktor looked at Yuri with a cold gaze that made the teen stiffen. “Yuri.” He spoke firm, making the other stand up straight. “It might be best if you keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about.” He advised with a smile. “You’re not ready because of your demanding attitude. The rest of the ensemble and the director will not want to work with you with an attitude like that. You are not the only one on stage. Please keep that in mind. Now, I’m going to get Yuuri.” Viktor moved past Yuri, only for his brother to grab his arm. 

“Don’t forget that we are his masters, Viktor.”

“I am his Master, Yuri. You are not. Don’t forget.” Viktor gave him a cold gaze again.

“Why...why are you defending him like this? He chattel. Sold for servitude.”

“Because I see potential in him to be so much more than that. He’s told me, in the best words he could, that he wants to dance for us someday. To dance in front of everybody. To show how beautiful and smart nagas are. That they’re more than just muscle or exotic sex appeal. They are not a resource. They are not a product. I want to help him achieve that.” He pulled out of Yuri’s grip. “Go get some rest, Yuri.” He told him before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my favorite chapter to write. Not because of conflict but because I felt like I couldn't grasp Yuri's jealousy or issue with Yuuri without making him grossly out of character. Especially since I really didn't write much in regards with his distaste with Yuuri being present in the home. I'm not exactly a detailed writer and I don't like to draw things out that I'm not focused on. -sigh- Maybe if something comes to me, I'll add it in to this chapter. So I'm sorry that this chapter is less than stellar.


	4. Wonder Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor comforts Yuuri and assures him that he is more than a plaything.

Viktor found Yuuri in the garden, coiled up like he usually did when he was sleeping or embarrassed. But he could tell the other was doing neither. The muscles were tight. “Yuuri.” He called out and watched the pile of snake tighten. Careful, he ran his fingers along those pretty scales. “It’s just me, Yuuri.” There came a soft hiss. A warning. He got the message and backed off. “Okay. I’m sorry.” He backed away and sat in the grass as he watched the naga carefully. He heard soft sobs come from him. Was this how nagas had panic attacks? He would have to make note of that. 

When he heard Yuuri settle down a bit, he spoke up. “You’re not a thing. You’re not chattel. You’re a person. When I come home from a long day of rehearsals and this and that, I am happy to see you. Because you are so happy to see me. Your eyes are always so bright when you look at me. They’re brimming with intelligence. With energy. You look at me with confidence.” Viktor got brave, approaching the naga and reaching through the coils to touch Yuuri. He was sure he got a shoulder but he felt movement and felt Yuuri’s hair. He smiled a little. “When I saw you at the auction I knew I had to have you. You were the only one who looked like they wanted to know more outside of your tribe. Outside of your home. Eyes full of wonder.”

Yuuri moved and peeked through the coils. “Wonder?”

“Yes. Even on stage, your eyes were taking in everything. You were learning.” Viktor touched and stroked Yuuri’s cheek. “If I wanted somebody for labor, I’d get somebody for labor. If I wanted somebody to have sex with, I would get somebody I could have sex with. But I wanted somebody who found wonder in the world. With bright eyes. Yuuri, you are brimming with curiosity. I want to show you everything.” Viktor whispered the last part softly, as if it was to be a secret between just the two of them.

The naga looked back at him, slowly uncoiling his body. “You won’t...get bored of me?”

Viktor blinked. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

Yuuri looked down. “I don’t care if I am...chattel. Or slave. Or servant. I like Master. I don’t...want to leave Master.” He moved to wipe his eyes. “I don’t want that.” He hiccuped a little. “I will do whatever you want, if it means you’ll keep me.”

The dancer looked up at Yuuri and sighed, pulling Yuuri down so that their foreheads touched. “The more you learn, the more interesting you are. Because you can talk about a lot of things with me. I bought you to be a companion. What good is a companion if I can’t talk to them? Your learning will never end, Yuuri, even after I’ve taught you all I can teach you. You will learn so much once I bring you with me everywhere.”

“You...want to be seen with me?” Yuuri wiped his eyes again as he looked at Viktor. Even if Yuuri stood a head taller than him, he felt so small compared to his Master. He had taken everything Viktor told him to heart. Viktor was his world.The last thing he wanted was to no longer be part of it.

“Of course I do!” Viktor chuckled a little and took Yuuri’s hands. “Yuuri you have the poise and politeness to be exposed to a social life. Your scales are lovely and as soon as I’m done teaching you, you’ll be able to hold any conversation you encounter. As much as I would like it, it would be selfish of me to keep you all to myself.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to make Viktor proud and Viktor wanted to make sure he could do well in social situations. He squeezed his hands and nodded. “Alright. I want to...make you proud.”

“Good. Now come inside. It’s chilly out and it’s going to make you tired. We’ll call it a night for now. But come tomorrow, you need to teach me. I’ve been teaching you for two weeks. It’s time you gave back. I am sure you know enough words now to tell me a few things.”

“Yes, Master Viktor.” The naga agreed and went inside with him to warm up and go to bed.


	5. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Viktor about his culture and gets lost in his memories.

Viktor had the day off and thus had Yuuri up bright and early. Today was the day where Yuuri would teach Viktor and both were excited. With an impatient glare from Yuri and breakfast, the two holed themselves up in the library.

“Do. You think you can explain things okay? Are you sure you know enough words.”

“Mnnn...I think so. I will ask you if I don’t.” Yuuri nodded as he coiled up and let Viktor sit on them a little. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes this is actually kind of cool.” He assured the other as he sipped his morning tea. “So tell me about your home. You’ve told me about trees and fishing.”

“My home...my home is in the forest. Cool and green. We made homes out of wood and leaves. We lived near a river where we fished and gathered.”

“Did you eat other meats besides fish?”

“Yes. Small animals. But during festivals we would hunt deer.” Yuuri explained.

“Festivals? Can you tell me about those?”

“We celebrate the seasons…? Is that right? When the weather changes.”

“Yes, seasons.” Viktor nodded in assurance as he listened intently.

“Seasons...we have a feast to give thanks to the last season, and to ensure luck for the next. The Brown season is most important.”

“Brown season?”

“Yes. The season before White season. Before it gets too cold.” 

“Ah! Autumn!”

“Autumn…? Yes. It is important. During the White season, we have a hard time moving. It becomes hard to gather and fish. Small animals are asleep too. So Brown season...we need luck and bounty. So we can eat during White season. We don’t eat much because we move little and stay close to the fire to stay warm and awake.”

“I see. Do you have other seasons?”

“Yes. Before Brown season, there is Green season. The one after White season is Pink season.”

“Why pink?”

“Many of the fruit trees have pink flowers.”

“I see. Which one is your favorite, Yuuri?”

“Pink.” He uncoiled himself and Viktor stepped away as the naga moved to a more open part of the study. “Pink season is special. Where we find someone...umm...we find someone that makes us feel strange.” He blushed a little. “So we celebrate for luck to find that person. So that the women are umm...ummm…” He looked to Viktor for help.

Viktor thought for a moment. “I see. So that the women are fertile. To have children, yes?”

“Yes!” Yuuri nodded. “It’s when...we work to have children. I dance for all festivals. But Pink season, I wear lilacs! So many lilacs! So much purple…” He blushed at the thought of it as he started to sway and move. Eyes closed as he twirled and Viktor gasped. Was Yuuri...dancing? “The drums are fast...my chest always pounds. I spin and twirl.” His arms moved and swayed with his body, reacting to drums Viktor could not hear. “Pipes...with a tune. Singing...there is singing. Women singing their hearts out…” Yuuri swayed and spun. “It goes faster...my chest pounds faster.”

Viktor blinks, and he notices that it is not just Yuuri’s upper half that is moving. The lower is moving, sliding along the floor like a ribbon. The naga leans back and goes around in a curve. The dancing relied mostly on hand movements and Viktor assumed decoration of the body. But it seemed to be also facial. Yuuri was looking at him with desire. With want. A dance to encourage mating. It was borderline erotic. But he supposed that was the point. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t entranced by it all. Especially as a dancer himself, he felt compelled to dance with him, but it was not as fanciful and controlled as ballet. The dance of a naga was wild. Yuuri moved to what he and his body were feeling. You wouldn’t see a single dance twice.

Enraptured, his eyes watched Yuuri’s movements and started to hear the drum going faster and faster as Yuuri moved. It was definitely an allusion to sex. The seduction. The gradual build up of pleasure and passion. Faster and faster. More and more. More passion. More pleasure. Building and culminating to a peak until it could not be contained!

A pound of Yuuri’s tail snapped Viktor back. The naga was posing. Panting. Face flushed in excitement and heat. Viktor was panting himself. A hard beat to end this sexual dance. To signify the climax. Viktor had to breathe, realizing he had been holding it.

Once Yuuri caught his breath, he also came back to reality. “Ah! I am sorry Master! I did not mean to dance like that!”

Viktor looked at him and then smiled. “Yuuri...that was an extravagant display! I have never seen anything like it! What passion and energy! You portray your feelings clearly through your movements! It was breathtaking.” He complimented, making the naga blush. “With such a dance you must have had a lot of people wanting to be with you.”

“Ah...no...not really.” Yuuri looked. “I am small and weak. Women want strong children. Big and strong. Not even other males…”

“Eh? Males mate with each other?”

“Y-yes. In order to keep instincts in control, males will mate with each other if there are no willing females. We have...our bodies are made to be able to do that.”

“Show me.” Viktor said firmly, eyes brimming with curiosity.

“W-what?! Master Viktor why would you-ah…” Yuuri’s hands were taken and he was pulled down to meet Viktor face to face.

“I told you, Yuuri. I want to know everything about you and your people. Tell me. That is a command from your Master. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Master.” The naga swallowed and blushed a little as he pulled away from Viktor and fidgeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be ending with "Yes Master" a lot. I'm wondering if Black Butler is rubbing off on me...also happy 2 for 1 day special! I didn't upload this weekend.


	6. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief lesson on sex brings out more memories for Yuuri and Viktor has to restate what their relationship is.

“W-well...umm…” Yuuri stammered. “I do not know words much.” He said, even more embarrassed. 

“I will do my best to help you.” Viktor assured him, moving close to him so he could get a better look. At least, that was his excuse. Yuuri’s dance had done something to him and he felt compelled to be closer to the naga.

“U-umm well…” Yuuri slid his hand down his body, just below where his human and snake halves met as one. “Men have two holes. This top one is for when we have to use the bathroom or when we mate with females.” He was bright red. He was an adult male for goodness sakes but explaining this to another adult was just embarrassing! He wasn’t a medicine maker so this didn’t come natural to him! “Th-the second one...is like the women’s. But we do not make children with it. The dominant party presses themselves inside there.” He felt so hot and red.

“I see…” Viktor spoke smoothly, understanding. Intrigued. He put a hand on Yuuri’s hip, making the naga jump and look at him. Viktor looked back, eye brimming with confidence and interest as that hand slid down and fingers traced the slits. It was only a brief moment until on instinct, Yuuri had pushed him away and curled up, hiding himself as Viktor fell back on his rear. “Yuuri?”

There came a whimper from him. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...please don’t touch there. I’m sorry Master. I’m so sorry.” Sobs could be heard from within his coils. Yuuri had realized what he had done the moment his hands had made contact with Viktor’s shoulders to shove him away. He attacked his Master. “I’m sorry…”

It took Viktor a moment to realize what Yuuri what apologizing for. He picked himself back up and approached him, hands gently running along the scales. “Shh...Yuuri...shhhh shhhh…” Viktor spoke soft. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I touched a very personal spot. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Yuuri. I made you feel unsafe. I’m sorry.” He sighed and kept petting the scales. “I am very sorry. I won’t do it again.” He promised, feeling the muscles under him relax. “Can you tell me more? Can you tell me about the children? How they are born?”

There was silence for a moment, saved for swallowed sobs as Yuuri tried to calm himself down to speak. “Th-they...are born from eggs. Pregnant women...go to grounds a ways away from from the village. Nesting grounds. Forbidden for men to go. There is older woman. She guards them. They lay eggs and keep them warm. Keep others warm. They hatch during White season. It is hard. The cold is hard. I...I hate White season.” Yuuri was trembling. “Some die from cold. We all cry. Pink season we bury when ground is soft. I dance for them. But when I and the others dance, we know we are sending them to peace. So we are sad for a while. But then we are happy again. Happy for those who are alive.”

Yuuri came out of his coils and wiped his eyes, he let Viktor help. “White season brings death for many things. Pink season is for new life. After we are sad, we see the flowers and remember that! We are happy for new life! In our tribe and the earth. For the possibility of new life!”

Viktor smiled. “So you dance for that too yes?”

“Yes! I have many dances! Dance for making children! Dance for new life! I dance lots during the festivals!” His face brightened up a little bit more.

“I’m sure you are quite beautiful when you dance, Yuuri.” The dancer smiled at him, stroking his cheek. “You are beautiful, even now.”

“E-eh…?” Yuuri blinked. “I’m...not beautiful. I am just a dancer.”

“Dancers are beautiful, Yuuri. Perhaps you did not have a partner in your tribe, because they were too shy to be with someone so beautiful.” He climbed on top of the still coiled part of Yuuri’s body, realizing the size difference between the two a little bit more. He felt Yuuri’s hand go to the small of his back to keep him balanced and upright, making Viktor smile. “Why do you say such things? When you dance you are brimming with confidence. Oozing it. Do not let that confidence fade away when the music ends and your body stops.” His hands massaged into the scales. “You’re so tense now. I upset you too much. Come. Lay down. Stretch out your body a little.” He ordered, getting off of the naga and watching him lay down, showing off his size.

“This is small for your kind? You keep your body even with my height usually so it’s hard to tell.” Viktor stated as he started at Yuuri’s tail and started to rub and massage at his muscles.

“You are my Master. You shouldn’t look up to me.” Yuuri said as he shut his eyes. “You shouldn’t be massaging me either. You are my Master. I’m supposed to serve you.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s tone turned stern, making the naga open his eyes and look at him. “How many times do I have to tell you?” He moved and hugged Yuuri’s tail. “You are my companion. My friend. This is how you serve me, Yuuri. By being my friend. My companion. This is what I do for friends. I give them comfort when they are sad. Especially when I made them sad. Please let me do this.”

Yuuri looked at him, seeing the pleading in his face and hearing it in his voice. Sighing, he relented. “Yes, Master.” His body relaxed against Viktor’s hands as this fingers started to knead and work into his muscles. “It feels good.”

“Good.” He smiled, admiring the body as he worked on it. “Your scales are so beautiful, Yuuri. This enchanting blue with splotches of red. It makes you look...royal almost.”

The naga blushed a little. “Mnn...thank you.” He said softly, tensing a little when Viktor’s hands neared his private parts but the other avoided it all together. He mentally thanked Viktor for being considerate. The hands worked on his back, where he ached the most and oh...The entirety of the naga’s body shuddered.

Worried, Viktor pulled his hands away. “You okay?”

“Y-yes. It just felt...really good.” He smiled a little at him. “Thank you, Master Viktor. My back has been hurting for a while.”

“I see. I am glad that it felt good. How about we leave our lessons at that for today? Continue your studies. I haven’t gone out and socialized in a while so I’m going to be out for most of the day. I want you to have a good day too, Yuuri. Show me what you’ve written and what words you learned today, okay?”

“Yes, Master.” Yuuri smiled a little as Viktor stroked his face. The naga had grown used to this physical affection. Viktor liked to touch his face and he did it most often when they parted for the day or when they went to bed. Yuuri was starting to feel more trusting towards Viktor after this lesson, so he leaned into the touch for the first time, which earned him a truly sweet smile from Viktor and blue eyes that brightened like the sky.

“See you tonight, Yuuri.” Viktor removed his hand and left the room, leaving the naga to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeey! Congrats on episode 4 reaching new levels of gay! Also eeeeeeey! Congrats! We graduated from no rating to teen rating because we're talking about the birds and the bees here folks and how boy nagas do it! Sort of. 
> 
> Maybe when Viktor and Yuuri get closer, Viktor will learn more ne???? 
> 
> I mean...I ain't saying this is gonna stay a teen fic y'all. *cough*


	7. Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Viktor agrees to take Yuuri to town. While the pair are excited, the townspeople are less than welcoming. A calming conversation brings out a talk of emotions and feelings and it brings Yuuri's thoughts on Viktor to the front of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! I really did try my best to find a good spot where I could break this into two chapters but I couldn't! Also, major head canon that Yuuri has general anxiety disorder.

Yuuri had been there for three months. The seasons were changing. He could sense it. It was turning into Brown season. He had missed Viktor’s first performance since he had been here. That was two months ago. Viktor told him he wasn’t ready. That there was a lot he still had to learn. But now...now Yuuri knew a lot. He knew basic math. He could hold more intelligent conversations. He could express things better. When he wasn’t studying, Yuuri had taken it upon himself to learn cooking from the chef in the kitchen. He wanted to be more useful for Viktor.

In the last three months, the pair had bonded quite closely. Yuuri had a few moments where he had grown homesick and Viktor brought him comfort. Reading and talking to him, learning more about Yuuri’s home. After some lessons, Yuuri would massage and join Viktor in baths after he would get home from recitals.

After the last performance, fans would come to the door and Yuuri would be there, towering over them. He didn’t like being scary but they would bother and stress Viktor out, so he would be scary to keep them away.

To sum it all up…”Yuuri, you are ready.” Viktor came to him in the study one morning. 

“What? What do you mean, Master?”

“You are ready to come outside with me. To mingle among the people. To be at my side.” 

The book he had been reading nearly slipped out of his hand. “Ah…” The naga had to remove his glasses and wipe his eyes. “R-really? I can go outside with you, Master?”

Viktor chuckled, “Yes. You can.” He set down a pile of clothes. “Here. It’s Autumn. Brown season. So it’s going to be a little cold. Plus it will look a little better if you wore clothes.” He was careful with his words. Most would say ‘civilized’. But Yuuri and his people were civilized. But he knew society would look down on Yuuri if he wandered around in public without clothes on. They were going to look down on him already for being a ‘monster’ or a ‘beast’. “The clothes will over the upper body, plus I got a matching waist sash to cover up your private parts.” He explained as Yuuri dressed himself. Viktor stepped back and looked him over. “Yes. Perfect. This sweater vest will keep you a little warmer than you probably were before. I’m really just going to take you around town. The places I go the most often, so people know your face and you know the smells. After that, you will be coming to dance practice with me.”

“D-dance practice? I can...I can finally see you dance, Viktor?”

“Yes. Of course you can.” He nodded with a smile, watching the naga beam and brighten. “Now then. Come with me.” Viktor left the study with Yuuri in tow, then down the stairs and out the door. Viktor glanced over and saw that cute forked tongue flick out. “It’s been a while since you’ve been out here? You’ve scared away fans and paparazzi alike but you haven’t stepped outside to the front since I brought you home huh?”

“Yeah. It has a different smell than the garden. It’s more open. More smells.” Yuuri nodded, flicking his tongue out more as they approached the carriage. Viktor got in first, then Yuuri and they were careful and made sure that all of the naga was inside before taking off.

Yuuri was relaxed on the ride there but once they got into town, it was clear he was tense. Viktor had to remind himself that Yuuri had instincts, Yuuri was part animal. Not a beast. But he was more sensitive to his instincts than humans were and he was more responsive to stressful situations. Noticing his tongue flickering out more and his body puffing up a little, Viktor took his hand. “Yuuri.” He called to him.

The naga jumped a little and Yuuri blinked, turning away from the window as the carriage stopped. “M-Master?” His body relaxed a little as he looked at him.

“I’m here. You’re okay.” His voice was even. Soft. He touched Yuuri’s face and the other let out steady breaths. “There. I know you’re nervous. But I am here.” Viktor assured him. “I will not leave you alone here. Now come.” He nodded to Yuuri, needing the naga to come out first before he did. 

When Yuuri slithered out, there were stares and gasps. A few people rushed past him or moved across the street. He didn’t care. They weren’t a part of Viktor’s world. He waited patiently as Viktor stepped out and there were more whispers and gossip. Viktor took Yuuri’s hand once more, reassuring him as people started to crowd and stare. A celebrity! Out in public with a naga of all things! 

“He doesn’t have a leash or collar?”

“I had heard Viktor was at the auction but not that he bought one of those things.”

“He’s a lot smaller than the ones we saw at the bank. Does he use him for sex?” One girl said in a group which caused the others to giggle.

“He can have any woman he wants! Why would he want to have sex with a monster.”

Yuuri had grown to hate that word. Monster. Yuri called him that a lot. The men who caught his tribe called him that. The people he would scare away would say that too. While he kept a straight face and looked ahead, going where Viktor was going, he was beginning to tense.

“Breathe, Yuuri. They are just gossip. They hold no meaning.”

“But…”

“They call persons that are not them monsters. They don’t know you. Tell yourself that. They don’t know you like I know you. They see a monster. But I know you are the gentlest creature I have ever met. If they could see you dance and speak. If they knew the knowledge you held, they would not call you a monster.” Viktor squeezed his hand. “Be mindful of crowds. They might accidentally step on your tail.”

“Okay.” Yuuri responded but lowered his head, slouching again so he didn’t tower over Viktor again. 

This made his master frown. Teaching Yuuri had been no issue at all. The other was incredibly intelligent. But developing confidence had been an incredibly large hurdle. After a month, Yuuri had been holding his head high around the manor but now that he was out in public, all that work was going down the drain. It was something they would need to talk about when they got back home.

They got to their first store. Viktor wanted some alcohol so he stepped inside and Yuuri started to follow but the owner barked at them. “Hey! Slaves stay outside!”

“Oh but he’s not-” Viktor paused. Legally, Yuuri was a slave. A companion and friend to Viktor, but to the eyes of the public and law, he was a slave. “He’s to help me carry my purchases.”

“He can wait outside. If he was human I’d allow it, but that monster will break my wares!”

Sighing, Viktor gave Yuuri an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. Will you be okay outside?”

“Yes, Master.” He nodded and remained outside. Viktor made the purchase quick and returned to him outside. The naga took the bags and forced a smile.

“You okay?”

“People are giving me nasty looks, Master. I’m scared.”

“You’re okay. It’ll be okay.” Viktor took his hand again and brought him further into town. To a clothing store. Again, Yuuri was forced outside. No monsters were permitted. That word was wearing on him. Slave. Monster. He wanted to go back to the manor. Go back to the study by the fire. Where it was just him and Viktor. To hear Viktor reading to him. To have his hands stroking his scales absently while they talked. They could talk together more now. Yuuri could talk about his people more. Talk and look at each other. He could look into those beautiful eyes without worry.

Yuuri clutched the bag of alcohol tight to his chest in anxiety.

“HEY!”

The naga jumped when a small group of men approached him. “Y-yes?”

“What’s in the bag, beast?”

“A-alcohol.”

“Yeah? Did you buy it?”

“N-no. My mas-”

“So you stole it?!”

“Wh-what? No! My master bought it! I am holding it for him!”

“Yeah right! No Master would dress a monster so nicely! You probably stole the clothes too! Trying to blend in, get us to trust him so he can eat us. Probably killed to get the clothes.”

“M-my Master is inside this store! He can tell you!”

“More lies.” One of the men shoved Yuuri, another grabbed his arm. “You speak good for a monster. Who gave you books? You shouldn’t be reading.”

“My master…”

“Master Master Master. No master would teach a lowly beast sold for burden and sex! Not that you would be used for either. Too small. Bet the catchers tossed you away. Or you killed them.”

“I haven’t killed anyone! Please stop! Please let go of me!” Yuuri cried out as a man reeled his arm back to punch him. The sound of a fist hitting a body was heard but Yuuri didn’t feel anything. He had closed his eyes in fear and when he had opened them, Viktor was in front of him and falling back. “Master!” He cried out, catching him. “Master! Master are you alright?”

Viktor blinked and shook his head a little, rubbing the side of his face. “I heard you shouting. Are you okay?” He asked softly, looking up at him but got no response. “Yuuri? Eh?” The naga had wrapped his tail around Viktor in a protective manner, his body puffing out. For the first time in these last three months, he heard Yuuri hiss. 

His tongue was flicking out in a rapid and furious manner. “Go away.” He growled out at the men. “You hurt my Master.” His protection left Viktor in favor of slamming his tail down. Yuuri may have been small for his species but he was still strong. Strong enough to crack a few of the bricks that made up the sidewalk.

“Yuuri.” Viktor tried to call out to him but he saw that the other was wrapped up in rage. But when saw the naga move to lunge at the men, he raised his voice. “Yuuri! Enough!” He shouted, making the naga freeze and blink.

“M-Master Viktor?” He turned to look at him and he gasped. Viktor had a cold glare, arms crossed before he turned to spit out the blood in his mouth from the punch. “Master…”

“Enough, Yuuri. You have made your point.” Viktor moved in front of Yuuri and bowed to the men. “My apologies for my naga. Now apologize to him.”

“Excuse me?”

“You provoked him. My Yuuri does not have a temper. Not even when I bought him. Apologize, immediately. Or I’ll charge you for assaulting my property and me. You DO know who I am, right?” Viktor smiled. 

“...” The men looked at each other and bowed to Viktor and Yuuri. “Excuse us.” They all said before they shot a glare at Yuuri before turning away. “Keep that monster on a leash, Nikiforov! Your social status can only do so much for him!”

Sighing, Viktor shook his head and looked at Yuuri, who was shaking. “Yuuri, are you alright?” He reached out to him, only to have the naga flinch away, making Viktor look at him better.

Shaking, breathing labored. Viktor started to notice the surroundings. There were a lot of people. People crowding. Paparazzi taking pictures. Officers staring and moving towards the scene, probably to try and arrest Yuuri. 

“A monster…” Yuuri whimpered.

“Huh?”

“That’s all I am...monster...slave…property...that’s all I’ll ever be. I am a monster. You can call me friend and companion all you want but it won’t matter! I’m just monster and a piece of property to you in the end!” Yuuri shouted out.

A pair of officers approached Viktor through the crowd. “Mr. Nikiforov is this naga giving you trouble?”

He looked at them and shook his head. “No. No it’s quite alright. This one…” Viktor glanced back at Yuuri. “This one is mine and it is his first outing. I fear some hooligans shook him up a bit. I can’t ensure his safety and well being when the shop owners don’t allow him inside. Yuuri does not act like this unless he feels incredibly threatened or I am injured.”

“You should be more concerned about the safety and well being of others, bringing a wild beast into town.”

Viktor huffed. “Excuse me. He’s not a wild beast. Yuuri has been educated in social conduct for the last three months. If anything, he’s afraid of you. He does not lie. He does not hurt or break things. My little brother causes more destruction than he does. Yuuri is mindful of his tail, of his body. He’s away he’s bigger than us. He is a dancer and a companion. Not a brute. Not a beast.” He could hear Yuuri breaking down in his panic behind him. “This will not be the last time Yuuri comes into town. He will come with me every time and from now how, he will be by my side, inside a store or outside. And yes, I will flex my privilege as a celebrity and high class citizen to get away with that. Yuuri is my assistant. He is an extension of me and by all intents and purposes, he will have the same permissions as me. I want you to let the rest of the precinct know. Is that clear?”

“...Yes, Mr. Nikiforov.” The authorities nodded, bowing to him. “Our apologies for insulting you.” 

“Why are you apologizing to me? Apologize to him.” He pointed to Yuuri. There was a murmur in the crowd. Those terrible words of monster, slave, and beast being thrown about. They were appalled at the idea that police should have to apologize to a slave. But this was Viktor Nikiforov. Their star ballet dancer. A celebrity with influential blood. His father was a jeweler and his mother designed dresses for wives and daughters of politicians. She was a socialite too. To upset their son would be a grave mistake. The police bowed and apologized before leaving. Yuuri did not acknowledge in his panic, wrapped up in a coil to hide himself.

It was alright though. Viktor was satisfied. The crowd dispersed and he approached Yuuri again. “Yuuri. Can you hear me?” He asked, gently approaching the other, running his fingers along his scales. “I’m sorry this happened Yuuri…” He moved, reaching between the coils to touch him again. “Yuuri. Come out please? Can you come out for me?” He spoke softly. He knew the other was upset and angry. He was scared and confused. Even after these last three months, Yuuri didn’t know what he truly was to Viktor.

“I don’t...a slave...outside.” He murmured out.

“Can you say that again?”

“I don’t...want to be a slave outside...I don’t...want to be...just friend in the manor.”

“You’re...not?” Viktor was confused.

“Then why?” Yuuri sobbed out, wiping his eyes through his glasses. “Why did you say I am your property? That I’m your Yuuri. I’m just...property…”

“Yuuri, I had to use those words. They wouldn’t have left you alone if I told them you were my friend. They would have hurt you a lot.” He sighed. “I don’t like calling you property. Or a slave. Or even a servant. But I have to because these people don’t think like me. They think like Yuri. They fear and loathe you. They see you as lesser. They won’t care if you are smart and classy. You are an animal to them. I’m sorry Yuuri. I thought they would just ignore you. Not attack you. I should have insisted that you come inside.”

“No I...I shouldn’t have come. I should have stayed home and cleaned. Master I...I will wear a collar if it-”

“Absolutely not!” Viktor said quickly. “You are not a pet to me! You are not a slave to me! I’m not letting you wear a collar like a dog! You are Yuuri! A beautiful naga with an amazing mind who can dance so beautifully!” He crawled into the coils and held Yuuri’s face. “Listen to me. Yuuri. Please listen to me. Look at me.” Viktor took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. “Please trust me. I like you Yuuri. A lot. I love you, Yuuri. Your smile. Your intelligence. Your dancing. Your warmth. You are so gentle. The snacks you make for me after I come home for recital are delicious and it makes me so happy. You talk to me without fear. You’re kind to Yuri even when he’s mean to you.”

He took in a deep breath. “I want to protect you just as much as you protect me. I have to say that you are these terrible things to keep you safe. The people respect me and my social status. They don’t respect you because you are different. But if I tell them to leave you alone. That you are important to me, they won’t hurt you anymore. You will be able to help me. So please, Yuuri…” Viktor took his hands and kissed them and then kissed his cheeks. “Please trust me. Will you trust me?”

Yuuri was staring at him, face flushed red as he sniffled and hiccupped. Red from crying and red from embarrassment. Viktor was suddenly so close to him. Viktor didn’t care that he was different. He never treated Yuuri different. He taught and helped Yuuri. Why would he do that if Viktor truly thought him to be a slave? Sniffling some more, Yuuri nodded. “O-okay. I trust you, Master.”

“Oh...about that. Call me Master when we are outside of the manor. But when we are in the manor, I am just Viktor, understand?” He smiled as he saw Yuuri’s face flush more.

“Yes, Master.” Yuuri nodded at him again.

Sighing with some relief, Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek again. “Okay. Now we still have things to do and a rehearsal to get to. But we’ll stay in this coil for as long as you need.”

Yuuri sighed as well. Relieved that Viktor wasn’t going to force him out of this coil before he was ready. But now one thing was weighing on his mind. “Master.”

“Hm?” Viktor tilted his head and smiled at him.

“What do you mean that you love me?” Yuuri asked him.

“Hmmm...well…” Viktor ruffled his hair a little. “I know you never had a mate but was there someone you really wanted to mate with?”

Yuuri blushed a little and nodded. “Yeah. There was this beautiful female dancer named Yuko but she chose a bigger male than me. Stronger.”

“And why did you want to mate with her? Why her and no other female? Other than instincts.” He specified, wanting to hear what Yuuri said.

“She was...beautiful and kind. She would watch me dance and give me tips. We learned to dance together and she’s always been supportive. She stayed by my side on the ship after we got captured and never looked down on me. I wanted to be her mate, even outside of season.”

“I see.” Viktor nodded in understanding. “That is love, Yuuri. That is what I mean when I say I love you. But for me, it’s more than just wanting to mate out of season. I want you to stay at my side for ever. I want you to be my companion forever. I want to see you smile and dance and cook.” Viktor moved in and kissed Yuuri on his forehead.

“I...I’m sorry I’m…”. Yuuri was blushing. This was a first for him and Viktor was human. He knew he felt different around Viktor, but Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was just because Viktor was the only human that had shown him kindness or if he did genuinely feel something for him. “I...you’re the only one who has shown me kindness so I…”

Viktor stroked his face, comforting him. “I understand. When you truly understand. When you are truly sure. You tell me okay? No matter what the answer is.” He smiled at him and Yuuri nodded, uncoiling himself. 

“I feel better now. We should get going, Master.” Yuuri said as he straightened out his clothes and straightened his back up, towering over Viktor once more.


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets to see Viktor dance and Yuuri starts thinking about his own emotions.

The trip around town was a little overwhelming for Yuuri, prejudices aside. He was allowed in certain stores where there were no fragile merchandise. Both Viktor and Yuuri understood, especially when the shops were small. But Viktor would never stray his attention from the shop windows. He kept a constant eye on Yuuri, so that he wouldn’t get bullied again. 

They ate lunch and then took the carriage to the performance hall, where Viktor had rehearsal.

At first, his director wouldn’t allow Yuuri in. But Viktor insisted with the idea of not performing at all. “Yuuri will do no harm. He is here as my assistant. I assure you he will not just laze about. He may be small for his kind, but he’s still strong. If the props and set design need help lifting something and I don’t need him, he’s yours to use. Isn’t that right, Yuuri?”

“Yes, Master. I am more than happy to help.” He smiled at the director, who finally gave in.

The theater left Yuuri’s mouth gaping. “It’s big! It’s beautiful!” He beamed, tongue flicking with happiness. Viktor helped him up on stage and he looked out to the seats. “Ah! Everyone could see you dance with this arrangement! Oh how joyous my tribe would have been if we had seating like this!” Yuuri turned to Viktor, beaming more.

All Viktor could do was smile and admire. With his feelings for Yuuri made known, he was a little more open about it. But not too much. He would receive scrutiny for loving not only a ‘slave’ but a ‘beast’ as well. Yuuri being a naga didn’t bother him at all. But he had always been a little weird. Yuuri was so beautiful when his eyes were full of wonder and delight. He wasn’t going to let anybody take that joy away from him. He would fight tooth and nail so that his naga could learn and discover and love the world he was in now. Like hell he was going to put a collar and chain on him or lock him up in that manor.

His thoughts were gone when the director grabbed his attention and announced that they were starting. Viktor changed and guided Yuuri backstage. The naga was a little distracted by the tight clothes now around Viktor’s legs, though, to be helping anybody at the moment.

Yuuri watched him from backstage, staring as the man stretched and warmed up. He loved Viktor’s legs. They were so strong. More than once he had requested to feel them when he and Viktor bathed together. Viktor always let him too. So to see them in action through dance, oh Yuuri couldn’t wait! He noticed that while the dancers warmed up a few other people came in with cases. It was the only thing that drew Yuuri’s attention away from Viktor. Flicking his tongue out with curiosity, Yuuri watched the humans open these cases and pull something out. His eyes widened. Instruments! Music! There was going to be music! There weren’t many, probably because it was a practice and not the real show but still! Yuuri was excited!

Viktor glanced over at his naga and chuckled at how happy he looked. But attention was brought back again when the director started to talk about the scene they were going to be working on. The dancers got in their places and the musicians began to play. Yuuri shivered. He had never heard string instruments before. Ears kept their attention on the music while his eyes watched Viktor move. He watched those legs lift up and stretch high. He watched him twirl and when he jumped at a high point in the music, his heart skipped a beat. Viktor was...beautiful! He could feel the emotions in his Master’s movements and, without thinking, Yuuri started to sway and move with him. Entranced but never leaving backstage. When the song ended, Yuuri could feel his heart pounding. It wasn’t even an energetic song and yet...and yet...why did he feel like this? Like Viktor had just danced only for him. Yuuri clenched his chest as he watched Viktor focus. As he moved more. 

Before either of them knew it, it was already halfway through practice and everybody needed a break. Viktor finally returned to Yuuri and smiled. “How are you, Yuuri?” He asked and before the naga could even get an answer out, the chorus dancers swarmed him.

“Viktor! You’re in good spirits today!”

“Your energy is just seeping through you! You’re portraying your emotions so well too! My heart skipped a beat!”

“Ah! Is that a bruise on your cheek? What happened?”

Viktor blinked and touched his cheek where he had been punched. “Hm? It’s nothing. I took a small fall, that’s it.”

The women sighed with relief. “I was worried that this brute you brought with you had hurt you!”

Immediately his warm reception turned cold. Viktor made his way away from the ladies and to his naga. “You’re all incredibly rude today, aren’t you?” He gave them a cold smile as he took Yuuri by the arm. “Yuuri, are you hungry? How are you feeling? You aren’t bored are you?”

The naga blinked and looked at him. “N-no. I’m quite fine. I can wait to eat at home but I am a little thirsty.” He admitted. Viktor gave him some water. “And I am far from bored. Your dancing is amazing, Master Viktor! The music is beautiful too! I’ve never heard string instruments before! They send chills down my spine!” Yuuri shivered just thinking about them. “When I watched you dance...I felt strange, though.”

“Strange?”

“When I watched you, my heart started to beat faster and I became entranced. My body moved with yours. I couldn’t stop myself. I felt like you were dancing just for me.” He blushed and looked down. “I’m sorry, Master. That’s strange, isn’t it? It’s strange and wrong.” 

“I don’t think so.” Viktor smiled at him. “You’re a dancer by heart. To watch another dance to music, I’m sure by instinct you needed to dance. That’s what you grew up doing. Music playing, others around you dancing, I’m sure it was just second nature to you. I am glad you were so receptive to my dance though. It makes me happy that I can provoke these feelings from you.”

“But what are these feelings?” Yuuri asked more to himself than to Viktor. As if knowing, his master didn’t answer, instead reaching over to pet his scales in assurance. Yuuri relaxed from this and let Viktor lean against him.

They talked more for a while longer, mostly about how envious Yuuri was that Viktor could do such amazing things like jump into the air and do the splits. “You can portray so much more emotion and movement with two legs! You can jump to show excitement and energy! I wish I could do that.” He whined a little.

“Oh but Yuuri! To make up for that, your upper body moves a lot more. Your arms and hands express a lot. So does your face!” Viktor emphasized. “Embrace your own dancing! Own it! I guarantee you will feel more confident in your dancing when you don’t worry about what you can’t do.” The master stood up and ran his hand along Yuuri’s arm. “I have to get back to practicing. Please keep watching.” He requested and Yuuri followed him.

He did get called away a couple of times to help with set work, lifting up heavy lumber and hauling buckets of paint. The set people were nice enough, though Yuuri was sure it was just to ensure he would help them.

The sun would be setting by the time they got out of rehearsal. Yuuri was getting tired, just from being inside for some time. He was also getting hungry. But it was worth it. He got to see Viktor dance. When they got in the carriage to take them home, Viktor leaned against Yuuri and the naga wrapped an arm around him. By the time they got home, Viktor was fast asleep and Yuuri carried him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a boring chapter. I'm sorry. I'm hoping to get the next one out tonight after posting this one because I won't be able to write the next chapter while I'm at work. *WINK WONK* I'm just hoping that I'm not rushing this part (the author says...after writing 8 chapters) but it's not full on. Not yet. I'm teasing y'all with this I'm sorry. I'll stop writing this note and write the next chapter.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri admits he had feelings for Viktor. A brief set back in regards to life is set aside as Viktor takes advantage of the confession and learns more about Yuuri's body.

Due to the cold and the fact that a lot of powerful people were going to be there, Yuuri stayed home for Viktor’s performance. He wished he could have been there to see Viktor dance his heart out with powerful music. He knew Yuri was going to rub it in his face but that was fine. Viktor would come home, tired, needing and wanting a warm bath to soak in. He would want Yuuri to join him. To massage his legs with lilac oil. Yuuri was fine with that. Yuuri would get Viktor at the end of the day. 

That little bit had become more and more important to him. The desire to be near Viktor grew stronger and stronger every day. He was starting to want him. That feeling to mate with him out of season.

He was in love. What Viktor instructed him to do a month ago. When you truly understand. When you are truly sure. You tell me, okay? No matter what the answer is. The naga was alone with these thoughts the entire night. It was just him in the house as Yakov and Yuri went to watch Viktor dance. Yuuri was tense and his heart was racing a little. He knew Viktor loved him but he was still worried. His heart pounded harder when he heard them come home. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor slurred out. He was drunk. Fuck. Would Viktor remember his confession tomorrow? Yuuri could only hope. The dancer came into his room and was beaming. “It was a full house, Yuuri!”

“O-oh? Is that so? It seemed to be a good after party.” Yuuri smiled a little and lowered himself as Viktor moved and kissed him on the cheek.

“I didn’t go to the after party.” Viktor hummed out, nuzzling him a little.  
“You...but you’re drunk and happy.”

“I went to a bar afterwards. You’re warm. Have you been laying by the fireplace?”

“Why didn’t you go?” Yuuri asked softly, even as Viktor crawled on top of him.

“I wasn’t allowed. I got fired from my troupe after the performance.”

“What?! Why? Viktor what happened?”

“Hmmmm? What happened? What...happened…” He swayed a little, making Yuuri hold him. “They saaaaaaaiiiid...that youuuuuuuuu...were a distraction.”

The naga tensed immediately. So much for confessing. It would be better if Viktor didn’t know. Sighing, Yuuri picked Viktor up and set him on the bed. “Get some rest, and ask them to take you back tomorrow. Tell...tell them I won’t be coming around anymore.”

“Eh?” Viktor got up and stumbled forward a little. “Why?”

“Don’t stop dancing just because they said mean things about me! Dancing is your life, Viktor! If I’m a distraction in that, then I shouldn’t be there, ruining it for you!” Yuuri said to him, his chest tightening.”I know you like me, I know you enjoy my company but I...I don’t want to ruin your future, Viktor. I’d rather stay…” He swallowed, looking at him. “I’d rather stay a slave than have you lose your future!” He was trying not to cry. “Don’t sacrifice your future for me, Viktor, I’m not worth it. I can’t give you anything but myself. If you stay...you’ll lose everything.” He clenched his fists and looked down. “I...I...I love you too much to let that happen to you.”

Viktor blinked, his mind sobering up a bit. “You...love me?” He moved forward and took Yuuri’s hand. “Yuuri. Yuuri...no no no no...don’t cry. Don’t cry. Get me some water and coffee.” He was on the verge of being drunk but not so far gone that he knew he needed to sober up. Once Yuuri left to get his drinks, he changed into his pjs and sat on the bed, thinking. Yuuri loved him in return? But what he said was true. He shouldn’t throw away his career. His FUTURE for him. There was no future in giving up everything for the naga. Viktor didn’t want to keep Yuuri a secret. Bright, beautiful Yuuri. He would be so miserable holed up and having to pretend that he was just a stupid slave.

Yuuri came back in the midst of his thinking and set the tray down. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“For what? And you know better. You call me Viktor in the manor.” He looked at him, sipping his coffee.

“For my outburst. It was uncalled for.” He bowed to him. “I apologize.” Yuuri kept his head down as Viktor sipped his coffee more.

“Give me a few minutes. We’ll talk soon.” Viktor told Yuuri and they sat in tense silence for a while.

Then, Viktor spoke up again. “I don’t want to go back to that troupe.” He decided. “I don’t want to.”

“What? Why? Viktor your career depends-” He stopped when his Master held up his hand to silence him.

“Aside from their rude behavior towards you, the girls are awfully needy for attention. I had been thinking about quitting for a while. Besides, I’m getting old for a dancer. I was thinking of teaching, with you helping, of course.”

Yuuri shook his head. “The town hates me. I doubt they’d let their children be taught with my presence. Even if I wasn’t there, you’ve made yourself known as a naga lover...you have a reputation here.”

“Then we won’t stay here.” Viktor pointed out. “Mama and Papa will be coming home for the holidays soon. I can talk to them about staying in the summer home to the west. I say I am retired and set up a dance studio there. Nobody will have to know about our relationship and we can keep it that way.” He explained and then sighed. “I have been selfish. You’re so shy and nervous and I wanted to show how proud I am of you but...you don’t want the spotlight do you? Not like this. You dance and you dance but when you aren’t dancing you don’t want to be looked at, do you?”

Yuuri blushed a little as he looked away. “It sounds...shameful when you put it that way, Viktor.” He shifted a little when the other got back on him again.

“Not at all. When you dance, I can tell...the world around you shuts off. It’s just you and the music. When you aren’t dancing, you are fully aware of the world around you. That’s okay.” His hands started to wander. “Now...since we have a bit of a plan for our first issue, let’s talk about the other one.”

“Other...one…?” Yuuri blinked as Viktor’s fingers smoothed over his chest.

“Hmm? Didn’t you say you loved me? Or was I dreaming?” Viktor smirked at him, now drawing circles on Yuuri’s stomach. “So did you feel it? What you felt when you thought about that girl, you felt when you thought about me?”

“Y-yes...I...I love you, Viktor. I want you to be happy and have a good future and I mmpf!” Yuuri was silenced with Viktor’s lips on his. His whole body felt warm. His worries seemed to vanish. All he could feel was Viktor’s lips and hands on his body. His heart beating. Yuuri sighed and held Viktor as the man pulled away. But while he thought it would stop there, his Master had other ideas. 

Lips wandered to his neck, making him shiver. “M-Master...ah…” Oh god it felt good. His heart was going faster. Hands wandering. Up. They were going up.

“Trust me, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered to him as the hands wandered out a bit and then rubbed at his nipples.

“Ah!” The naga gasped and grabbed Viktor’s wrists, pulling them off his chest. “V-Viktor...I…” Yuuri was panting, face flushed. “I’m…” He looked away, as if almost ashamed of something.

“Yuuri, if it’s because you’re a naga I-”

“It’s not that Master! I’ve come to accept that but it...it’s not pink season and yet when you touch me like that...I’m so embarrassed!”

“Not pink season?” At first Viktor was confused but when he shifted his hips to comfort Yuuri he noticed something. A bump and some dampness on his pants. “Lay down. I want to see better.” He told him, getting off of Yuuri so the naga could move better.

Ashamed and blushing, Yuuri obeyed his Master but didn’t look at him. Indeed there was a bulge where his genitals were hiding and the hole underneath was dripping a bit. “Oh! Natural lubrication?” He inquired outloud, giving Yuuri a rather smoldering look. “Yuuri...what is it that you want me to do? What you truly want me to do? I want you to trust me. I don’t want you to lie to me, in fear I will react negatively. Tell me what you really want.” His hands ran over Yuuri’s scales in a reassuring manner. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yuuri was panting a little as Viktor touched him. He never felt like this outside of pink season, let alone have someone making him feel this way. This was what Viktor did to him. “I...I want you to touch me, Viktor.”

“Hmm? Like this?” He moved this middle and index finger around the second hole, teasing it. “It’s wet. It feels like you want me inside. Do you?”

“Y-yes…” Yuuri admitted, blushing even more. Hearing his Master hum a little, he shut his eyes and moaned, feeling those two fingers penetrate him with such ease. Of course his body to built to accommodate a naga’s penis, not two human fingers. Regardless, Yuuri was a virgin and his body was hungry for anything to fill him. “A-ah! V-Viktor…!” The naga’s tail curled as one hand gripped the carpet, while the other shyly moved to fondle his bulge.

“What a good boy, Yuuri. So responsive to me.” Viktor smirked, feeling the other shiver at the praise. The fingers started to thrust into him, moving deep inside without a problem. “You’re swallowing my fingers. Such a needy thing.” He shifted a bit and pulled his fingers out, receiving a protesting whine from his naga. “Wait, my love.” Viktor moved that slicked hand up to assist in fondling Yuuri’s bulge while his tongue came out and licked along the slit, making Yuuri cry out and move his hand into Viktor’s hair. 

“W-what are you doing, Viktor? That’s not how nagaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!” Yuuri cried out when Viktor’s tongue penetrated his walls. “Oh my god Viktor!” The end of his tail curled a bit and he only settled down into a drooling mess of a creature when his master pulled away, licking his lips.

“You’re not with a naga, Yuuri. You’re with a human. A human who has had sex with women before. Women are not much different than this.” He explained, thrusting his fingers back into Yuuri, making the other squirm and moan. “Women love this part of them licked. While men…” His free hand rubbed at that aching bulge, warm and throbbing. He coaxed it, wanting to see Yuuri’s real sexual organ, watching it rise. It came out, red and ridged and large. Viktor was about to finish his sentence when he was interrupted abruptly by a bit of a surprise. 

A second one. A second dick. Yuuri had two. One on top of the other.

Sensing the surprise, Yuuri became embarrassed and curled up to hide his arousal. “I-I’m sorry! It’s shocking isn’t it? It’s freaky right? I read that you humans only have one so I...I…” Yuuri trailed off as Viktor started to kiss along his scales in such a loving and passionate manner. He looked at Yuuri, eyes filled with passion and love.

“I’m sorry, I was surprised but...let me see them?” He asked softly and there was no way in hell the naga could say no to a face like that. 

Yuuri opened himself up again and gasped when he felt Viktor’s fingers run up and down both his cocks in such a gentle, natural fashion. “Men...like to have theirs sucked.” He finally finished his sentence before opening his mouth and taking the lower one in his mouth, making the naga cry out again in pleasure. Those fingers returned to his slit, thrusting them while Viktor sucked. “Oh my god. Oh god Viktor…” He was squirming again, feeling a heat inside of him that he had never felt before. His upper body twisted towards the floor so that both hands could be buried in the carpet. He was panting and drooling and thrusting up into Viktor’s movements. “Viktor...Viktor...Master...mnnahhh...s-stop! I’m gonna burst…! I’m gonna…!”

Viktor pulled back as felt the walls clamp down around his fingers and Yuuri released himself. It was a sight to see; Yuuri’s face bright red and sweating, glassing hanging by the edge of his nose and fingers fisting the threads of the carpet. He was panting but there was bliss on his face. “Yuuri.” He called out to him, moving back up to get a good look of his face and to kiss it. “Beautiful. You look so beautiful right now Yuuri.” He purred and then gave him a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue between Yuuri’s lips, taunting that cute long tongue.

In this passion, Yuuri couldn’t help but oblige. His own tongue wrapped around and played with Viktor’s before Yuuri pulled away and started to mimic his master, kissing at his neck and jaw in heated passion. He felt so good. He felt amazing! Their hands threaded into each other as Yuuri settled down. “Master...Viktor…” The naga panted out. “Good…”

The master chuckled a bit and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Good. I am glad. Thank you for letting me do all of that.” He moved a bit and Yuuri let him go with some hesitation. However he relaxed when he saw that Viktor was getting a cloth to clean Yuuri up.

“What about you, Master?” Yuuri asked him. “I should...reciprocate, right?”

Viktor smiled at him and stroked his face. “It’s okay Yuuri. This is enough for now. Don’t give me that look. This is enough. It’s late and I need to sleep. So do you.” He assured him with another smile before guiding the other near his bed so that at least part of Yuuri could sleep on it. 

“Mnn...thank you, Viktor.” He sighed out, nuzzling into him as the other got into the bed. “Thank you…”

“Everything will be okay, Yuuri. I want you to be happy just as much as you want me to. Together. We’ll do this together okay?”

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded as Viktor took off his glasses and set them aside. “I...I love you, Viktor.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murry Crimass errybody. -goes to bed-


	10. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents (and Makkachin!) come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two chapters. But splitting made it feel like the message was a bit of a hand wave, so I chose to combine it.

Three days would pass and the pair were closer to each other. They hadn’t mated per say, but Yuuri definitely felt like they had. They had an emotional bond and he couldn’t be happier. When they ate breakfast, Yuuri wrapped his tail protectively around Viktor, would in turn nuzzle into him.

His little brother spited him more. The talk of Viktor getting fired from the troupe spread fast in the dancing community. He hated the fact that Viktor got fired because of the naga. Yet...seeing his elder brother’s face light up around Yuuri. How his eyes shined when that naga spoke to him, he could help but warm up a little bit. At least he was a little more polite around him.

Yuuri was very helpful in decorating the house for the holidays. His lower body strength allowed him to raise his body up high. The bright festivities was definitely a culture shock to him. “VIktor, you decorate everything with lights and bright colors. White season is so sad and gray with nagas, it’s so strange to see people in town so cheerful and happy.

“We celebrate a special winter holiday where we feast and exchange gifts with those we love.” Viktor explained and then stroked Yuuri’s side in reassurance when he saw the other fret. As a slave he couldn’t give a gift to Viktor. “I want you to dance for me again, Yuuri. Dance for me and my family. That will be a wonderful gift.”

“But I don’t have any dances for this holiday. A lot of my dances are mournful and sad.”

“That’s fine. It portrays your culture. And it will still be beautiful.” Viktor told him as the doorbell rang. “Ah! They’re here!” He hurried to the door with his brother and uncle, while Yuuri shyly stayed behind. Viktor opened the door and was met with a bark and a blur of brown fur. “Ah! Makkachin!” He giggled as he pet a brown poodle. “Welcome home!”

“Makkachin!” A deep voice called out to the dog and whistled, beckoning the animal off of Viktor. Yuuri hid more. He had one encounter with dogs. The hunting dogs that the catchers had used. Vicious and mean. He got bit once on his lower body and was grateful the scar didn’t show much. The owner of the deep voice was an older man. Same platinum blonde as Viktor with a beard. He was certainly handsome and was more facially defined than Viktor was. Comparing him to someone else, it was clear he was Yakov’s brother. Definitely younger brother.

The woman that accompanied him was striking but not in a sharp way. It was clear Viktor and Yuri got their soft features from her. Same with the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that drank everything in. Yuri was the first to hug her with a grumbled meeting before burying his face into her. Then Viktor. “It is good to be home. The trip was lovely but it’s time to get back to work. Yakov, thank you for watching over the house and the boys.” She kissed her brother in law on the cheek before passing by her sons but stopping when she spotted Yuuri hiding around the corner. “Oh? We have a guest?”

“Ah! Yes!” Viktor moved and took Yuuri by the hand. “Come on, don’t be shy, they’ll love you, I promise.” He whispered to Yuuri before kissing his hand. Slowly he coaxed him out and his mother gasped. “This is Yuuri. I bought him from an auction. They were selling naga from a tribe they had captured as slaves and he caught my eye. He’s a dancer. Yuuri, this is my mother Karina. The man there is my father, Isay.” 

The naga bowed to them both. “It’s an honor to meet you both. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“He speaks well! And in good health too.” Isay approached the naga and examined him. “For what purpose did you buy him for, Viktor? He’s not particularly muscular.”

“Company. And education. I’m very curious about his kind. I taught him more words. How to read and write so he can help me around town.” Viktor started. “Ah but! We should let you rest for a while. We can talk more during the dinner. Yuuri?” Viktor looked up at him.

“Yes. Your luggage. I can help carry it.” He offered, moving to take some of the suitcases they brought in, jumping a little when Makkachin barked at him. “E-excuse me.” He moved to avoid the dog as much as he could before going up the stairs and to the master bedroom, dropping it off inside.

“Thank you, Yuuri. My that will be a little confusing with our dear little Yuri won’t it?” Karina smiled at him. 

“Well, Ma’am, if it’s confusing you can just call me servant.” He said softly, keeping his head low.

“Nonsense. We’re not that kind of family. We don’t have servants in this house for a reason. We have a chef and a maid and they’re well paid and we know their names. We don’t buy slaves.” She huffed. “Isay and I made our way to the top by our own hard work. Our money is not inherited. We got where we were because we were paid for our work. Everybody should have that right.”

“I am sorry ma’am but I do not, so it is alright.” Yuuri bowed to both of them.

“If you’re not going to hold your head high in this house then you are not welcome.” Isay told him firmly.

“E-eh?” Yuuri looked up at him as the man approached him.

“You are a member of the Nikiforov family, no matter how you got acquired. Straighten your back! Hold your head high!” He huffed, making Yuuri do all that he commanded. “Is this what Viktor is making you wear?” Isay tugged at the clothes. “They barely fit you…”

“Very few stores in town will accommodate me, let alone let me inside.” Yuuri explained.

“I see. I suppose that can’t be helped. We’re not exactly in an open minded town, but I make good money here. Speaking of…” He touched Yuuri’s scales. “So you shed these individually?”

“U-um...yes. During the summer I do.”

“Your scales are lovely. I would love to make some jewelry out of the ones you shed. So do share them with me once they start falling out.”

“Yes sir.” The naga nodded as Karina moved towards him with a tape measure. “Eh...wha-”

“Hold still. Stand up straight. Isay get my step stool would you?” She requested while she measured what she could of Yuuri. “If those fools in town won’t make clothes for you, then I will.”

“You...you don’t have to. Why are you...doing this?”

Karina looked at him and smiled. “Because our Viktor likes you. Viktor has always been a good judge of character and has never held his tongue when he doesn’t like someone. He has a warm heart too.” She sighed. “He takes in strays. That’s how we ended up with Makkachin.” She got up on her stool and measured his chest. “Like Isay said, we didn’t get to where we are by making others work for us. We got where we are because we worked hard and got paid for that work. So the old fools in town don’t understand how we think. Even so, our money gives us power in this place, so a lot of them hold their tongues, lest they lose support. A few businesses will certainly be losing it if they’re refusing to help my son and you.”

“But I’m…”

“Legally, yes you’re a slave. But to us, you are not. In a year, Viktor can fill out a form to legally free you.” Isay explained while Karina wrote down his measurements.

“There we go. Sorry for holding you hostage here. I hope to hear more about you during dinner, Yuuri. Are you going to be dancing?”

“Yes. Viktor requested it.”

“Wonderful! I’m eager to see it!”

They were all called for dinner and Yuuri moved out to an open space. Smiling, Viktor leaned to his parents. “I apologize, there is no music to accompany this dance. Yuuri can hear it in his mind. Winter is a more somber time for his people, so their festival is more of a prayer for good health through the season and survival.” He explained. 

Yuuri was nervous. He had a bigger audience this time around. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri swayed slow and steady. This dance was slow and smooth. To conserve energy. He moved, slithering like he would in the first snowfall, making more movements with his tail than usual, with intent to make designs. It still had a climax but it was much more solemn than the last time Yuuri danced. He let out a sigh when he finished and he bowed to the family.

After a moment, he heard clapping. He looked at them and even saw Yuri clapping, face flushed with amazement. “An excellent display, Yuuri.” Isay praised.

“There was no music but I could feel the mood entirely. What a cold and somber peace. I could feel the desperation of survival.” Karina praised.

“I’m...I’m sorry I don’t have anything more joyous. I had no idea that your people celebrated during White season. Next year…” He looked at Isay who told him to keep his head up and back straight. “Next year I’ll have a dance more suitable. I promise!” Yuuri told them and received more applause and then joined them for the meal.

Now that everything was settled down, Isay spoke again. “Viktor, how was your performance? We’re sad that we missed it.”

“It was good! A full house! Certainly did good in giving the troupe more attention.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. What will be your next performance? What is it about?” He asked and the brothers plus Yuuri went quiet in their meals.

“W-well…” Viktor rubbed the back of his neck.

“He got fired.” Yuri spat out which earned shocked looks from his parents.

“What happened? Did you mess up a routine?”

“No it was nothing like that. I brought Yuuri to a few of the rehearsals and a few of the dancers were rude to him. So I was rude to them. Their excuse was that Yuuri was a distraction for me.”

The parents sat in silence before Karina spoke up. “I know some of those girls. Daughters of my customers and even my own customers. A few of them are shallow things but some of them...I am utterly disappointed that they behaved in such a manner. The shallow ones always inquired about Viktor’s marital status too. It was irritating.”

“What will you do now that you can’t dance in this town.”

“Ah! I wanted to talk to you about that. I was thinking Yuuri and I could move to the summer home and open up a studio where I can teach dancing. I’m getting old for a dancer anyways.”

“Were you planning on renting out a place?”

“Well the summer home is pretty big for just Yuuri and I, so I was thinking that we could empty out the study on the first floor and convert it into the studio.”

Isay sighed and thought for a moment. “It will take some time. It shouldn’t be hard to install it, but you and Yuuri will convert it, understand?”

The two nodded. Viktor may have been a rich child, but his parents always made sure he and Yuri were handy. They understood how to use tools, cook, clean, and stitch. They weren’t clueless children in the least. Yuuri knew how to build. Homes were a collaborative effort. Even a dancer like him knew how to build a standard home to converting a study into a proper studio should be much of an issue.

“If you require further help, then hire a few men to assist you. Do you have enough money for it?”

Viktor nodded. “Yes. You know I’ve been a bit frugal lately.” He smiled at them and then smiled at Yuuri, who smiled back.

“You seem to like Yuuri a lot, Viktor.” Karina smiled to them as well. “Well...I would have preferred you take a human at least…” She sighed a little. “But I suppose if you are happy, Viktor, I shouldn’t say anything.”

“He’s too old to be married off now. Twenty seven years old is past the prime marriage opportunity. And you’re so picky about the girls he meets anyways. At least he’s not lonely and Yuuri can do work around the house without issue.” Isay waved it off.

“So you…” Viktor trailed off and looked at them nervously. 

“You have our blessing, I suppose.” Isay nodded, making Viktor beam.


	11. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have a brief discussion after dinner about preparing for the spring season and what they need to prepare for in regards to their soon to be new home.

When everybody turned in for sleep, Viktor and Yuuri were left in front of the fireplace in the study. Viktor was wrapped up in Yuuri’s tail, relaxing and stroking his scales. Yuuri let out a bit of a purr and nuzzled into his master’s neck.

“What a relief...I wasn’t even going to tell them about our relationship but I guess mother has always been able to read me.” Viktor chuckled a little, tracing each individual scale. “We’ll have to hurry with the construction of the practice room, won’t we? Pink season will be coming soon.”

“Mnn...I’ve been thinking about that. Viktor...you will have to muzzle me.”

“What? Why? Yuuri I wouldn’t do that.”

“You’ll have to. It’ll be my first season with an actual mate. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to control myself. In the past, I’ve noticed that biting is part of the mating. We’re not affected by our own venom but humans…”

Viktor sighed. “But I can’t kiss you. Perhaps there is an anti venom has been made already. There has to be a better way.” He leaned back against the naga and sighed. “Maybe a collar and leash for that time only. Until we have a better idea of what you’re like during season.” He pet his scales again, kissing the body sweetly. “Yuuri…”

“Hmmm?” The naga had started to pet that pretty silver hair.

“Dance for me again, at the start of Pink season. I want to dance with you.”

Yuuri went bright red, tightening around Viktor and pulling him close. He sighed, taking in his scent. “Okay.” He shivered at the thought of Viktor dancing and moving with him. “Mnn…” Yuuri kissed at his neck, licking at it.

“Mnn…” Viktor echoed that moan, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Yuuri’s hand go under his shirt. “You’ve become more bold since our intimate time together. Does the thought of me dancing with you excite you?”

“Yeah…” He sighed out, nuzzling into Viktor more. “I want to dance with you.” Yuuri kissed him. “I want to…” His whole body shivered as he felt Viktor’s stomach. “I didn’t get to touch you much last time. You overwhelmed me.”

The dancer chuckled and reached up, touching his face. “I took you by surprise huh? I’m sorry if you were uncomfortable.”

“Not at all. Just shocked.” Yuuri told him. “Mating doesn’t involve oral actions, so I wasn’t expecting that. It felt amazing though.” He sighed, shifting his body so he could feel Viktor’s thighs, appreciating his muscles. “I...love you, Viktor. It overwhelms me with joy that you chose me. That out of not just women, but humans, you chose me.”

Viktor chuckled. “You need to be more confident in yourself.” He reached back and stroked Yuuri’s face, appreciating the hands on his body. “Father doesn’t like it.”

“I can’t help it. I’ve always been like this. I’m only confident when I’m dancing. When I feel the Earth sing for me.” Yuuri sighed, burying his face into Viktor’s neck and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m worried about moving. The townspeople here are aware of nagas and they hate them. This place where the other home is...there are no nagas. I’m going to scare them and they will hate me.”

“...” Viktor looked down, touching Yuuri’s arms. “You’re right. They won’t know you. They will be afraid of you. But...don’t give them a reason to. Be kind, Yuuri. Like you did when those men attacked you. Be kind and patient. The one they will be afraid of, is me. I will not let them harm you again.” Viktor spoke firm, eyes forward as he looked at flickering flames of the fire. “I will not let them lay a hand on you.”


	12. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their trip to their new home, Yuuri cannot help but succumb to instinct and Viktor officially accepts his role as Yuuri's mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's my birthday on the day this is being submitted. So here's two chapters and some smut sprinkled on as celebration! Wahoo!

After the holidays were spent and the new year came to them, the preparations for the move began.

Yuuri didn’t venture out. Still too cold, but the family was warm. The manor was no longer empty and Yuuri enjoyed it. It reminded him of home. Smiling faces, the sounds of conversations and movements. He even warmed up to Makkachin, who had become one of his closest companions after Viktor.

They couldn’t move until the start of spring due to the fact that Yuuri’s cold blood would shut him down in the carriage ride there. It was a day long trip and that was too long for a naga to go without a heat source. It would be difficult, given what came during spring, but it would be easier to move. So during their waiting, Viktor and Yuuri discussed designs and consulted a designer about it. Granted...Yuuri had to be out of the room. The man refused to help otherwise. But the design looked good.

The remaining months of winter passed quietly and when the snow melted in March, Yuuri helped Viktor pack his things and load him up on the carriage. It was about all he could function to do. In the carriage, his tongue was flicking wildly when his face wasn’t buried into Viktor’s neck, taking in his scent.

Pink season hit Yuuri like a train. He wanted to dance with Viktor and have sex, but he was stuck in this carriage and it was utter torture. The naga squirmed and moaned in his seat, face flushed and sweat forming on his body. Which was torture for Viktor. He wanted to ravish the other. Seeing him in such a state worried him sure, as Yuuri almost looked like he was in pain, but on the other hand...Yuuri looked so sexy like this. This shy adorable creature so completely unhinged. 

“Viktor, please…” He moaned about halfway through the trip, adjusting his body. “I can’t take it any more.” Yuuri moved and revealed that his genitals were out and throbbing, but that his receiving organ was dripping. “Please. Something…it aches…! It ACHES.”

His master sighed a little, nodding, moving to kiss Yuuri. As soon as he made contact, he could feel the other shift and wrap around him a little. That long, prehensile tongue wrapped around his as they kissed and Viktor took off his gloves. Two fingers slipped inside of his beloved naga, eliciting an absolutely delightful moan from him. It seemed like Yuuri was going to be even more receptive to his touches for the season and Viktor had no problem with that. His free hand also moved to stroke those two dicks, of which he had fantasized about from time to time. Yuuri was bigger than him, and those things were naturally ridged and textured. With the season upon them, he knew Yuuri would be driven by hormones and instinct and his usual shy nature would be out of the way to let Yuuri’s dominate nature as a horny male shine through.

Viktor had been quietly preparing himself for that. He wasn’t afraid to penetrate Yuuri. He knew the other would take him with ease given the amount of natural lubrication in play and the fact that his body was built to handle other nagas, but he knew the true passion and heat would lie within Yuuri dominating him. He was sure it would help with confidence too, if Yuuri’s first time mating was him being on top.

Sighing with pleasure, Viktor kissed at Yuuri’s neck, hand sliding up the shirt he was wearing under the vest on top, feeling the human skin. He played with Yuuri’s nipple as the other bucked against the fingers inside of him. It didn’t take long. Yuuri climaxed within a couple of minutes and he sighed with relief. Like when a pulled muscle finally relaxes itself. Yuuri helped Viktor clean up the mess and then nuzzled into him with a soft purr. “Thank you…” The naga spoke softly, breathless in his cool down. “I’m...I’ve never had someone so I usually...during the season I curl up and hide so this...I’m sorry if I’m clingy. I...you are...will you be…?” Yuuri was shaking a little, gripping tight to Viktor’s arm. He was sure he knew the answer to the question he was trying to ask, but he had been rejected a lot. That anxiety of being rejected still instilled in his brain.

He felt Viktor stroke his hair, that hand moving down his neck and back. “Yeah...I’ll be your mate.” His reply was soft and sweet. As if this was completely natural. As if he had decided this weeks ago. Which he had. The moment Yuuri had danced for him, showing him the passion and love that the very thought of Spring brought forth, he had decided that. Whenever the naga chose to ask him, Viktor would be ready to say yes to him. Viktor felt Yuuri’s grip tighten on him and knew he was crying. Not out of sadness, but joy and relief. The man just let it happen. He wanted Yuuri to express himself and be happy. That was all he wanted. In the minutes that passed, he could visually see Yuuri relax and realized he had fallen asleep.


	13. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair wastes no time after the carriage brings them to their new home.

The summer home was beautiful. Smaller than the manor but it was still bigger than a standard house. It was brighter too, set near a lake and an open yard with forests. Yuuri was instantly in love with the place. The manor was nice but there were other homes nearby. The summer home was by no means secluded but it looked more like a retreat than the manor was. Town wasn’t too far away. The pair could walk to it without a problem.

Once they got their luggage in and paid the carriage driver, Viktor noticed Yuuri was not like himself. He seemed more tense. He looked hot. Smiling, Viktor knew what was ‘wrong’. He admired the other’s self control. Waiting until they were alone to let the instincts take over. Taking his hand, Viktor brought Yuuri inside. To the open living room and pulled him down to speak. “Dance with me, Yuuri.” He purred, moving to undo Yuuri’s clothes. He was sure they were making him hotter and he was sure it felt restrictive.

Once the articles of clothing were off, Viktor backed away and watched Yuuri dip and sway. Rustic eyes always on Viktor. His pupils were contracted. He heard hisses of excitement from him. Once he got the feel of Yuuri’s movements, he moved back in. He swayed and moved with Yuuri, moving his legs in a way to imitate Yuuri’s dances. In harmony, his moved his hands and arms. A way that complimented Yuuri’s own movements. To show that this was a more complex dance. It was not merely a dance to celebrate life and sex, but now one that was about embracing it. Showing off for a mate. This was THEIR dance. And as it progressed, Viktor understood just how important it was. 

Yuuri was watching his every move, moving in response. Communicating. Everything Yuuri wanted to express in this moment. His energy. His desire. His love for Viktor. It was all he could do with his body running on instincts. He would read Viktor’s own movements and respond. Yuuri could see Viktor’s body unconsciously responding. He was getting the message and receiving it well.  
By the time they were done, Viktor was panting and Yuuri was growling a little. The naga could smell the hormones in the air. His tongue was flicking wildly, body expressing impatience. Viktor approached him carefully and kissed him deeply, making the naga move quickly to start wrapping around him. “Wait.” Viktor said firmly but he could still feel Yuuri wrapping around him. “Wait! Yuuri!”

The naga froze and blinked. “Viktor? I don’t…” He was shaking, letting go of him. “I thought you wanted…”

“Yuuri!” Viktor took his hand and kissed him again. “Stop your thoughts right there.” He assured him before going to their bags and taking a few things out of it. A collar, a leash, and lubrication. “We have to be careful, right?”

Yuuri blinked and sighed. “O-oh...right…” He shivered as Viktor coaxed his arousals out.

“Did I ruin the mood?” Viktor asked as he stroked him a bit before licking at one of the heads.

“N-no...I just...am I little more in control of myself. It’s strange…” He gasped and his breathing started to quicken again. “But that’s...changing quickly…” Yuuri ran his hand through Viktor’s hair and he let his instincts take over again.

“There we go. Good boy…” The man pulled back and moved carefully. He put the collar on Yuuri and kissed him. “You want me, big boy?” He purred out, stroking Yuuri again which made him buck. It made Viktor giggle and he tugged collar, making Yuuri obediently move. Oh so he is more obedient with his mate? Oh interesting. I suppose he would be in order to actually mate. This is good though...I can make sure he doesn’t bite me. “Now be good.” He cooed as he stripped himself. Viktor tugged at the leash, bringing Yuuri forward as he got on his hands and knees. Spreading his legs, Viktor pulled out a plug. From what Yuuri told him, preparation wasn’t a thing and he wasn’t about to expect Yuuri to grasp that concept in a raw state of instinct like now.

He looked back at the naga. The other was drooling and panting, letting out impatient growls. Yeah. He was gone but his patience was impeccable. “Come on now. Closer…” Viktor urged, and then turned for a moment to coat Yuuri’s arousals with lubrication. “Okay. Come on.” He urged, pulling on the leash again. “Mate with me, Yuuri.”

During all of this, Yuuri could register what was going on, but he couldn’t control his body or instincts, so all he could do was force patience. When Viktor gave him the go ahead, he shifted and adjusted until he pressed deep inside of Viktor with a growl.

“Ah…!” Viktor tossed his head back, pulling the collar to urge Yuuri to go in as deep as he could. Slow and steady. Even with all of his preparation, it still stung, but he would manage. Once Yuuri stopped moving, Viktor let out a sigh to relax but he felt Yuuri move. “W-wait a mo-ah!” He felt himself being lifted up by Yuuri. Legs spread by his hands. “Oh god…” Viktor gasped as the naga started to thrust steadily into him. “Oh god yes, Yuuri…” He panted, moving his arms back to stroke Yuuri’s hair for a while before resting his hands on the other’s arms. It wasn’t as wild as Viktor predicted. It was probably because Viktor had snapped Yuuri out of his trance earlier so the other was conscious enough to be gentle this time around. 

He felt movement again. Yuuri falling back to the floor. Viktor on his chest while that tail started to curl protectively around him, making the thrusts quick and shallow. It sent Viktor over the moon with pleasure. “Ah! Yesssss...you’re good...good Yuuri!” He panted out as he felt the naga moan and growl against his back and neck.

Feeling amazing, Viktor reached down and started to touch himself. He turned his head and purred. “Yuuri…” He moaned out before pulling him into a deep kiss. He got a moan in response and it made him smile. “I’m...close...just a little...ah! Yes right there Yuuri! Right there! I’m gonna…!” Viktor let out a choked gasp before he climaxed and it earned a growl from Yuuri who was moving even more thanks to the tightness Viktor’s release provided. He moaned from the sensations given to his oversensitive body. He wanted to feed Yuuri’s nature. “Yes...like that big boy? Come on...fill me up. I’m your mate after all.” Viktor moaned into Yuuri’s ear, making the naga tremble and shake.

The tail tightened around Viktor as the thrusts became more frantic and desperate. “Yes...ahn yes Yuuri!” Viktor cried out as he started to feel more of Yuuri’s wild nature come out. “Yes! That’s it! Yes!” He gasped again when he felt nails dig into his chest and abdomen and the other’s body squeeze him tight while Yuuri suddenly filled him up with one arousal, while the other made a mess on his back and Yuuri’s stomach.

Relieved, Yuuri relaxed. Blinking a few times, he found his senses again and nuzzled into Viktor, holding him close as he gently pulled out. “Are you...Viktor you okay?”

“Mnn...I’m great. A little sore but that’s to be expected with your size. Even with all of my preparation.” He nuzzled Yuuri in turn and kissed his forehead. He felt the naga’s breath on his neck. Every raise of breath in his chest. His mate. Viktor’s mate. He smiled. They were mates now but so much more than that. Yuuri loved him and Viktor felt the same way.

He blinked when he felt himself get lifted up by Yuuri. “Where is the bathroom? We’re an absolute mess.” The naga smiled at Viktor and Viktor laughed a bit.

“Yes we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 6 GAVE ME LIFE AGAIN


	14. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri runs into an old friend which leads into a domino effect of drama.

The first three days of Pink Season were a blur for Viktor. The only times he remembered NOT being surrounded in scales was for bathroom and food. He was entirely exhausted. He did not factor in the stamina of a naga in heat. But oh was Yuuri amazing! So receptive to that collar and leash, attentive to Viktor’s health and condition. After three days though...Viktor needed a longer break. “Please Yuuri? I’m exhausted. You’re wearing me out.” He blushed and chuckled.

“Mnn…” Yuuri whined and nuzzled into him. “Okay...It’s mostly out of my system. I think.”

“How long does the heat last?” He asked, reaching up and petting him.

“About two weeks I think. It doesn’t last the whole season, I know that much.” His hands started to wander, making Viktor shiver.

“I see. Well I am only human. Please let me rest for the next couple of days and we’ll get back to it, okay?”

“Okay. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Not at all. You’re a little rough but I understand.” Viktor’s back was littered with scratch marks. His neck coated in hickies. Yuuri was wild but had self control, knowing who he was mating with. “Your self control while under your heat is incredible. I appreciate it.”

“Do I need to be more gentle?” He asked softly.

“No! Please! I love that you’re rough with me! Such passion and energy!” Viktor said quickly. “Unless I specifically tell you to be more gentle, please don’t worry about it, Yuuri.” He moved out of his embrace and looked at him. “Now get dressed. We need to go to town and get some more food and look to see if there is someone who can make us an anti venom for us. I want to feel your fangs on my skin.”

Yuuri shivered at the sultry tone Viktor let out. He wouldn’t deny that he wanted to bite Viktor. To leave a mark so deep that it would leave a scar. A permanent mark that Viktor desired him. He wanted Viktor to mark him too but was unsure how to do that. “Sure.” He nodded and went to their dresser to get some clothes on. Once dressed, they left together, Yuuri at Viktor’s side. Ever loyal. Ever faithful.

They got stares. Nobody had seen a naga that kept his back straight, was clothed, and spoke with such confidence and intellect. While on the outside Yuuri appeared calm, inside his instincts were driving him nuts. Viktor was amazing at keeping him calm though. When he would talk to old female friends, he was brush Yuuri’s arm or back. To assure him.

As they got near the warehouse district, Viktor noticed that Yuuri was tense. That his tongue was flicking out wildly and he was looking around frantically. “Yuuri? Are you alright?”

“I...I smell someone familiar.” He was panting. “We met on the boat to here. From a different tribe.” He rushed towards the workers, where they were moving grains. Viktor followed.

“Yuuri!” Came a young voice and the naga turned.

The naga’s eyes watered over and tears fell. “Phi…” He got out before rushing towards a rather tan naga with what looked like golden scales, who was also rushing forward. “Phichit! Phichit!” He embraced the other and started to cry. “It’s Phichit! You made it! You’re alive!”

“Yuuri! It is you! You!” He laughed as his own tears fell. “Good to see!”

Viktor observed from a ways. Phichit was his name and he understood what Yuuri meant that he was from a different tribe. He looked like he was from someplace more warm and tropical than Yuuri was. His thoughts were stalled though, when he saw that Phichit was tangling his tail with Yuuri’s and nuzzling into him.

“Yuuri...you smell good.” Phichit purred, his eyes getting hazy. 

“Ah...Phichit. I have a mate. I’m sorry.” Yuuri pulled away and Viktor relaxed, but made note of the flushed face. He could tell Yuuri wanted to mate. Wanted a naga.

“Ahh? Who?” Phichit asked before looking over to Viktor. “Your master?”

“Yes. He’s taken such good care of me. He taught me so many things and clothed me. He loves me, Phichit. I know it’s season but...my body is his.”

The younger naga tilted his head a bit before Yuuri hesitated and spoke in a language Viktor was not familiar with. Yuuri’s native tongue? Did Phichit understand it? He listened for a moment as the two spoke. It was a little similar, much like Italian and Spanish had a few similarities but were different at the same time. But it seemed like it was similar enough for them to communicate with each other.

After some talking, Phichit approach Viktor and bowed. “I am sorry. For rudeness. Take care of Yuuri. Be good. I care a lot. You live here now yes? I will know if you hurt him.” He warned Viktor before Phichit turned and nuzzled into Yuuri.

The look of want on Yuuri’s face worried him. Maybe he should let Yuuri spend some time alone with Phichit. “Yuuri. Come here.” He ordered, his naga approaching him as Phichit went back to work.

“Yes, Master? What is it?”

“Why don’t you spend some time with Phichit while you’re in heat.” He said and he saw Yuuri’s eyes go wide. He grimaced a little at the thought of letting another have sex with Yuuri but it would probably be good for his mental health.

“W-why…?” The tone was shaky and light. “Viktor why would you say that?”

The man swallowed and he looked away. “I just thought that since Phichit is a naga and you’re in season…”

“That I lack any kind of control?!” He snapped, making Viktor jump a bit. He’d never seen Yuuri lose his temper since that man punched him months ago.

“N-no it’s just that...you looked like you wanted to…”

“Of course I want to!” Yuuri admitted quite quickly. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to! Because I know better! Because I know how I’ll feel if I did! Because I know how you’ll feel if I did! A child wants a toy that a mother cannot afford that doesn’t mean the child is just going to take it.” He settled down as he noticed police officers coming forward. “I’m happy with you, Viktor. Why do you think you’re not enough? Why do you think I can’t control myself?”

“Sir, is this naga bothering you?” An officer stepped in as Yuuri curled into himself.

“”No. It’s fine. This one is mine and he’s fine. Please as you were.” He didn’t need the officers causing Yuuri more stress.

“I’m sorry...if it looked like I wanted Phichit more than you. My instincts...I’m sorry. I will have more control Master. I promise. I’ll have more control. I’m sorry I made you worry so much.” Yuuri mumbled out as Viktor approached him.

“Yuuri...I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I doubted you. Let’s get back into town yeah? Back into town we go, come on.” Viktor took out a handkerchief and moved to dry Yuuri’s eyes. “I just want you to be the happiest you can be.” He said softly and Yuuri moved to wrap himself around Viktor.

“I am happy. I’m so happy to be with you and have you as a mate, Viktor. I like having sex with you Viktor. You’re so beautiful to me. The way you smile at me. The way you like me scratch you. The way you pull on my collar. And outside of that, you teach me and dance with me.” He curled around him tightly.

It only lasted a moment, though, as he felt something electric shoot up his body. “Aagh!” Yuuri cried out, letting go of Viktor as he curled up. The master looked up and saw the officer with a cattle prod near Yuuri.

Anger welled up within Viktor and he moved towards the man with fury in his eyes. “I told you, we’re fine! Why did you do that?!” He cried out before checking out Yuuri. “Yuuri wouldn’t hurt a fly! Let alone me. I didn’t ask for your help!”

“It looked like he was constricting you, sir.”

“He was hugging me!” He could hear soft sobs come from his naga and he glared at him. “Touch my Yuuri again and I will ensure you never work here again! Do you not know me? I am Viktor Nikiforov! My family owns the manor on the hill. I care for Yuuri like he’s my own family but on top of it all, I own him!” He showed him the paperwork that he carried in his coat. “I can have you arrested for damaging my property, sir!” He huffed, putting the paperwork away.

“Master.” Yuuri called out to him. “It’s okay Master.” He unfurled himself and took Viktor’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m just a dangerous creature so it’s okay. They were just trying to keep you safe from something like me.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor looked up at his tear stained face. A forced smile that broke through it. It hurt him. He watched his naga. His LOVE, bow to the officers and profusely apologize for his behavior. 

After that, Yuuri turned to his Master and bowed to him. “I am sorry for the trouble Master. I will have better control. We were going to go to town then, yes?”

“...” Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Let’s go.” They couldn’t be like themselves in public it seemed. So much distrust over what Yuuri was that any kind of PDA may be mistaken for harm and Yuuri would be the one to pay. They would have to put on the mask of servant and master completely while they were out and Viktor knew it would hurt them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Holidays and Pokemon ran my life for a while. A few things to announce since I don't know when I'll update again:
> 
> 1\. I will be off on hiatus again from December 23-30th. I am on vacation with my gf at Disney World!  
> 2\. Livewrite? Y/N?  
> 3\. #SaveMakkachin2016


	15. Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a boil and antivenom is in the process of getting made.

The tension was tight between the pair in town. It was made even worse given the fact of Viktor’s popularity. He seemed to be more popular in this town than in the home town. Women and men would flock to him, chatting him up and a few getting too close for Yuuri’s liking. When it came to Viktor’s popularity, Yuuri was back in the shadows. He couldn’t do anything but sit and wait. Head down, all he could hear were the women complimenting his master and mate. Eagerness in their voices when they saw he wasn’t married.

Viktor could feel Yuuri’s tension and stress. The women were irritating him too but he didn’t want to be rude. But, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a reprieve from the swarm. “Ah! Christophe!” He called out, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and pulling him across the street to greet the blonde man. Yuuri’s tongue flicked out. He smelled like the earth. Like animals. Like the forest. The naga breathed again being out of the crowd.

“Hm? Oh! Viktor! A bit early to be at the summer home isn’t it?” Christophe smiled at him in greetings.

“We’ve permanently moved there. Needed a change of pace, so I’m starting up a dancing school there.”

“We?” He asked before noticing Yuuri. “Ooooh!” Chris’ eyes widened and approached Yuuri, curious and eager. “A naga, Viktor? I had only heard stories of their existence but to see one in person..what a fantastic creature.”

“Yuuri, introduce yourself.” Viktor instructed the dumbstruck creature.

“N-nice to meet you. I’m Yuuri.” The naga bowed to him and gave Viktor a worried look.

“Christophe’s job is animal husbandry but his knowledge has extended to more foreign creatures. He’s a good friend of mine. We’ve known each other since we were little. We’ve always played together when I was here for the summer.”

“O-oh...so you’ve known each other...for a long time.” Yuuri said softly, looking down.

Viktor paused and contemplated why this bothered Yuuri so much. “Ah! Christophe is married, Yuuri. Don’t worry. It’s okay.” He moved and pulled Chris away from any wandering ears. “Yuuri is in the middle of mating season and I…I’m…”

“You’re his mate? Just for the season?”

Viktor hesitated to answer, rubbing the back of his neck. “If word got out right now, before I can free Yuuri and show that he’s not a threat or lesser…”

“I see. You love him.” Christophe chuckled. “That’s so unlike you, Viktor, to care about someone. But it is like you, to care about someone different. You have throes of women at your feet an-”

“Please don’t bring that up in front of Yuuri, please. It makes him uneasy.” Viktor looked over at the fidgeting naga. “At any rate, I’m glad I did run into you. Do you know anyone who can make an antivenom here? It’s for safety precautions.”

“Antivenom huh?” He thought for a moment. “There IS an apothecary of course. But it may take quite a while for it to get made since it is an unknown venom.”

“It’s fine. We can wait. But the sooner we can get it done, the better. I’m sure it would bring an ease to Yuuri’s mind as well as the town’s. I can only hope nobody will have to use it...besides me.” He blushed a little at the thought of feeling Yuuri’s fangs sink deep into him. He wanted Yuuri to have completely claim over him.

Christophe chuckled. “I do hope Yuuri doesn’t change you too much, Viktor. It wouldn’t be fun if you got soft or something.” He patted Viktor’s shoulder and nodded. “I’ll introduce you to her. I’m sure she’ll be happy to work on something new.” He moved back into the public with Viktor and rejoined Yuuri, guiding the pair to a shop.

Greeted with a gasp, a young woman came around the counter and approached Yuuri.

“This is Mila.” Christophe introduced. “She’s an amazing apothecary that set up shop almost a year ago. She’s been a blessing, as the nearest doctor is an hour away. Mila, this is Viktor Nikiforov and his naga, Yuuri.”

The pair bowed and she nodded to Viktor before her attention went back to Yuuri. “You are here to be milked right? Please tell me yes! I’ve wanted to milk a naga!”

“E-excuse me?” Yuuri backed up a bit, moving closer to Viktor, who chuckled.

“Milking snakes is when scientists and apothecaries take venom from a snake in a natural way. They test the venom for what it does to the body and use it to make an antivenom to save those who get bitten by the snake that possesses the venom. You’d be making our...time together a lot safer as well as making a lot of people safer from nagas that are more violent.”

“I see...then I’ll be happy to let you have my venom.” Yuuri agreed and Mila beamed.

“We’ll have to make a few adjustments for you, since your fangs are bigger and you’ll probably release larger amounts of venom.” Mila moved to her back room and the trio of men could hear her shuffling things around. She came out with a beaker instead of a tube that was usually used. On top was a layer of deer skin bound tight for Yuuri to bite into. “Pierce one of your fangs into the skin dear and let the venom fall.” She handed the beaker to Yuuri, who did as she instructed.

Biting into the beaker, the venom naturally flowed while Chris and Viktor watched in wonder at the amount that came out. A good ounce came out and Mila whistled.

“That’s a lot. Do you use your venom a lot?”

“Not really. It’s a last resort. We hunt with our knives and our strength. We can hunt large prey with arrows or, if we’re lucky that we have the space, sprint and body slam to subdue a large beast. The venom is for more personal struggles. If we’re backed in a corner without a weapon. I’ve never had to use mine, but I was more a gatherer rather than a hunter. I know a few of the hunters had to use it. One encountered a wild boar and was out of arrows.”

“Do you know the effects of your venom? Did you study it?”

“Mnn...yes but I know little about the details. I know it caused paralysis. We used them to fight off our captors but they used violent weapons. Paralysis was not enough to fight them.” Yuuri sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Guns.” Viktor clarified.

“And gas.” Yuuri added as Mila nodded. 

“This is plenty to work with for now. Where do you live in case I need to fetch you for more?”

“The manor on the hill. We’ll be living there from now on.”

“I see! Thank you!” Mila bowed to them and hurried in the back to get to work. Chris left with the pair but then had to part ways, saying he came into town for supplies and that he needed to get back on task.

With that, the pair headed home and once Viktor hung up his coat, he looked to his naga. “Yuuri. I want to check to make sure that prod didn’t do any damage.” He requested, guiding the other to the living room and making the other lay down. Carefully, he examined the other, fingers running along his body. Old scars. Nothing new. Probably wear and tear from his life in the tribe. “Ah…” He moved and found a small burn mark. “There...does it hurt?” He looked up at him, gently running his fingers along them.

“Not really. The shock hurt more than anything.” Yuuri sighed.

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I shouldn’t have brought up you spending time with Phichit. It wouldn’t have gotten you hurt. I wasn’t expecting them to have something like that in their possession. How cruel.” Viktor looked down and jolted a little when he felt Yuuri run a hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Yuuri moved and pulled Viktor close. “It’s okay, Viktor…”

The man was pulled into Yuuri’s chest but even though Yuuri was trying to ease him, he sounded more like he was trying to comfort himself. “Yuuri…” Viktor spoke up when the other started to trembled and a few soft sobs were let out. “Yuuri.”

“I’m sorry. I’m keeping you away from...humans. From being with a human. If you want a female of your own I understand.”

Ah. The girls that swarmed him earlier. Viktor sighed. “We really need to work on your self confidence. Yuuri, I don’t want them. I was just being polite. I want you. I only have eyes for you.”

“Then look at me!” He demanded, making Viktor step back and look at him. “Look at me. Watch me. You taught me all of these things. But you can’t see me doing any of them when you won’t let me. I don’t...I don’t want to be your shadow when you’re out in public. I can’t show them who I am if you speak for me! If something goes wrong I know you’ll come in and protect me but until then…!” He looked at Viktor, making his master gasp at the intensity and determination in his eyes. “Until then watch me! I fell in love with you because I was always watching you, Viktor! Now watch me. Not just when I’m dancing! But always!”  
Viktor looked at him. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t have any self confidence. It was that Viktor was overprotecting him.

“I will show them...I will show them that only I know your love. In my own way! I know I can’t do anything to you in the traditional way because of what I am but I will show them. So please let me!”

The master was speechless. It seemed like this had been boiling inside of him for some time. To top off the fact that Yuuri was in heat probably made him possessive of Viktor and he probably didn’t like the women talking to him. They were still working out the kinks in this relationship. It was far from perfect and it was unsteady, but it took both of them to steady it. He sighed and took Yuuri’s hand, kissing it. “You’re right. You’re so right. I’m sorry Yuuri. I’m very sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while before another chapter comes out. I'm kind of getting writer's block for this series. So I do apologize if updates are slow. I do want to bring this to a conclusion soon. -bows- Thank you for your continued support! I love y'all!


	16. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets in a fight.

Yuuri’s heat lasted another week, but waned the last few days giving Viktor his much needed recovery. After another few days of rest, construction on the dance studio began. With Viktor occupied with the construction and Yuuri in the way of the men building, the naga found it the perfect time to go and make a name for himself. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri called to his mate and nuzzled into him as he looked over plans of the construction. “I’m going to go into town today. By myself.”

The man looked up at him, concern all over his face. “Are you sure? I don’t have you marked as…’mine’. The smith won’t be finished with what I have for you in another few days.”

“I’ll be fine! I already asked Mila.”

“Mila?”

“Yes! Turns out she wants to learn about foreign plants and herbs! She says more ships from around the world are coming in, so that means there might be new illnesses and she needs to learn how to treat them. I’m going to be helping her out for a while and teach her about the plants I’m familiar with. Even as a dancer, I knew a few basic remedies.”

Viktor blinked. “Oh...I see. Well do your best then. If there are any problems, though, you tell me.”

“I promise.” Yuuri smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leaving for the day. Viktor couldn’t stop worrying though. His worries only eased when his lover came home for the day with a small box.

“What is this? Did you go shopping?”

“No. Mila finished the anti-venom.” The naga set the box down on the table in the dining room, opening it. Three vials and a few needles. “Each vial has about two doses in it, but she still suggest we try to not use it. When we get down to the last vial, she told me to come back to her and give her more of my venom to make more.”

“I understand. Was everything else ok? Nobody harassed you?” Viktor looked him over, worried.

“No. Actually a lot of people were surprised to see me in such an environment. Even more surprised that I was eloquent. Said they’re only used to seeing the nagas over in the warehouse district. Mila shared the things I told her and some people were rather fascinated. Said that if more of my kind learned like I did...the world would learn so much more. Mila might be the first capable of dealing with foreign illnesses thanks to me.”

Viktor brightened and hugged him. “That’s wonderful Yuuri. I’m glad to hear it. Then please. Continue to educate her and the others. About yourself and your people. But please...if this leads to more things, help at the studio now and then. I will miss your company during the day and you will have to perform for the students now and then.”

Yuuri chuckled and pulled back, kissing Viktor’s hand. “You talk like I’m going to move out or something. Viktor, I may end up working here or there in the town, but I want to dance. I want to dance with you. For you. Most of my time will be here once you get students. I promise.”

He smiled and chuckled. “You’re right. I’m sorry I got worried there.”

It was fine. For a while. Yuuri would spend time with Mila and even got to know Chris, telling him about the creatures he people would hunt and care for back on his homeland. He got to know a lot of the townspeople.

He was considered a special guest at the Flower Festival near the end of Spring. Where he and Viktor danced to advertise their dancing school. But after that, Yuuri sensed a new hostility. Glaring eyes from his own kind.

On that day, Yuuri had errands to run while Viktor taught classes. It should have been fine.

It should have been fine.

“Alone, Yuuri?” A naga far larger than the dancer came up to him, followed by a few others who had been loading things to take to the warehouse district. “No master again?”

Yuuri looked up at him and touched the beautiful silver bracelet Viktor had given him. His ‘collar’ of sorts. “He’s teaching. I have errands to run. If you would please excuse me.” He slithered around him only to be blocked.

“Hurry now that you are smarter huh? No time for kin.”

“What?”

“You more human than naga now. Think you are better.”

“I-I’m not! I’m just...lucky...you’re not stupid. You know that.”

“Oh? We not stupid? Then why you not teach?”

“Your masters…” WHAP! Yuuri felt a strong tail hit his face and his glasses fell to the ground as he stumbled. He heard them shatter with another slap of a tail. “Ah…”

“...if you are naga then you fight masters! Human follow rules! You are human!”

“I can’t teach...you will get hurt...you might die...I might die...and I won’t be able to help in my own-” His words stopped after getting hit again.

“Selfish! Selfish human! In warm bed with warm food while kin slaves! While kin work hard, you mate with human! Shame! You are no naga! You are traitor! Traitors die!”

Yuuri felt himself get pinned and he struggled, his body wasn’t built for fighting larger nagas. Then he felt that large body wrap around him and squeeze. He was suffocating and he could feel the bones in his upper body strain under the pressure.

“That is enough!” Viktor was running up to them, Phichit behind him. “Let go of him immediately!”

“Ah...traitor’s mate. Perfect.” The large naga struck quick and without warning. Viktor blinked and the fangs were deep in his neck. He fell when the other pulled back, hand on the wounds. “Phichit...get help…” He requested before collapsing.

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri cried out before turning to the others. “You’ll pay for this!” He lunged at the other naga, growling and biting at him, body wrapped and tangled. Yuuri hadn’t felt this blood rush in a while. His wild side washed over him in his blind rage and fury. He was fighting to kill. KILL. Fighting to protect his mate and home and life.

It was tangled mess of scales and skin and blood. Yuuri was in the midst of the coils, overwhelmed by three larger nagas by the time their masters had come. All four of them were bound and muzzled. Yuuri was taken to town but was caged up in the prison. He was in immense pain and grief when Mila offered to check him over. A broken fang. A few broken ribs received from constriction. Head trauma. While the larger ones had gotten away with a few bites and scratches, Yuuri was definitely worse for wear.

Under light anesthesia, Yuuri finally calmed down enough for Mila to tend to him. “Mila…” He groaned out. “Viktor...is Viktor…”

“He’s unconscious.”

“He’s…”

“I saved some of your anti venom for myself. For research and preventative measures in case the warehouse nagas got out of hand. Thankfully, the one that got Viktor was of the same species as you. If it had been one like Phichit, he wouldn’t have been so lucky. He’s breathing and his limbs are reacting to stimulation, meaning the paralysis isn’t permanent.” She felt tears fall on her hand and she looked up to see Yuuri crying, his body relaxing fully now.

“Thank goodness. Thank goodness…”

“He will have another fight though. He will have to prove that you are not dangerous to society. The fight got a lot of the politicians scared.”

“Politicians…? How many days…?”

“About three. You’ve been in such a fury I’m not surprised you lost track. I had to take care of Viktor first and then I had so much paperwork to fill out before I could tend to you. In that time word got out about your fight. It scared a lot of people.”

“I see...if he loses…”

“You’ll be executed. Along with the three that attacked you.”

“I see…”

“Once you’re feeling better, prepare to fight.” Mila finished her work and packed her things. “Good luck, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready for fucking sap?! TOO BAD YOURE GETTING FUCKING SAP.


	17. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALE

It had been a week since Yuuri’s fight. It had been three days since Viktor woke up. Each second was agonizing without the other at their side. So when Viktor came through that door, Yuuri straightened and started to rush for the bars but the chains that held him prevented that. Hands behind his back, he pulled and stretched his body to get closer to his lover as Viktor stretched his own arm through the bars but it wasn’t close enough. “Yuuri…” Viktor called out to him. “Yuuri. Yuuri. I’m here. It’s okay...shhhh...it’s okay. I’m here. God look at you…” His voice squeaked, trying to fight tears. He didn’t want to see his beloved Yuuri like this. “Chained up like some wild animal! They even muzzled you!” Viktor pulled back and banged on the bars, making his naga jump.  
“I’m sorry...Viktor. I’m so sorry.”

“No. Don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault. Phichit came to me. He saw those three picking on you. Told me he had heard a lot of awful things being spoken about you and thought they were going to hurt you. I had to...but I should have gotten the police. Phichit feels bad too. He regrets not telling me or the other masters. But we’ll show them! We’ll show them you’re not dangerous! You were trying to protect me! Mother and Father and even Yuri are coming! They’re going to help show that you’re not!”

“Viktor. I want to show that none of us naga are. Can we do that? They were angry. Angry that I got to learn. I know they’re not stupid. They’re not wild. It’s a clash of cultures. They...I’m not a naga to them because I embraced human culture. They’re mad that I...I abandoned mine. I had to...in order to learn. In order to be with you, Viktor. I wanted to learn don’t get me wrong! I love you Viktor and I want to learn everything about you and your people. I know you want to learn about mine too but it’s...it’s hard when you have nobody of your own kind to show it with. Nobody to celebrate it with. They were just hurt that their own kind left them for the humans that hurt them. I want to fight for their lives too. Can I do that?”

Viktor stared at him and thought for a moment before nodding. “Yes. We’ll fight for all of them.”

The next week was long. Late nights and lots of books and reading and writing. At the end, they were directed to the courtroom. Yuuri was still caged, though. He was calm and held his head high and proud. The rest of the Nikiforov family was present. One thing Yuuri noticed was that the other nagas were not present. It worried him.

One by one, the humans made their cases. Many for Yuuri being safe. Chris and Mila even presented themselves. But there were counter arguments. Saying that Yuuri simply had a higher tolerance. That he could still snap at any given moment be the conditions right for it.

Then, Yuuri came up. “Before I begin, your honor, may I ask why the other nagas involved are not present?”

“Hm?”

“Why am I the only naga defending myself?”

“They are not capable.”

“On the contrary, they are, sir. They may not be able to speak your language as eloquently as I can, but they are capable. I would have happily translated for you. Or are you afraid that I would mistranslate in attempt to make it an unfair trial?”

“You would assist those that attacked you?”

“I would assist those that are equal to me, sir. I am a naga just like them. They are my brethren. Putting me on a pedestal like this and treating me like I am better than them is the reason they attacked me, sir. They are not lesser just because they don’t speak your language. They are not lesser because their culture is different. I am not a ‘special case’. I am lucky. Incredibly lucky. If Master Nikiforov had not bought me and taught me all that I know, I’d probably be in the warehouse district too. And you would have thought of me just as ‘stupid’ and ‘wild’ as the rest of them. Never knowing that I am incredibly smart. Just like the rest of them.” Yuuri was shaking a bit but then took a deep breath.

“ My people are smart. We may not have houses or electricity but we’re smart, sir!” Yuuri looked down. “As Mila told you, I gave her new techniques for medicine making. I told her the effects of new plants and old! How drying certain herbs instead of using them fresh heightens their potency for stronger medicines. And I’m not even an apothecary. That was just basic knowledge in my tribe. We can read stars and use numbers. We knew the migration pattern of deer and fish. We made music! Neighboring tribes had started teaching us how to use our scales for jewelry to trade. Did you know that? They were showing us how to make jewelry...if we were wild don’t you think they wouldn’t have taught us that? Or even learned how to do that in the first place? To make the tools and use them? If we’re stupid brutes then we wouldn’t have been able to do that…I’m not wild. And neither are they.”

“ They’re scared. If you had been torn from your home and thrown on a boat and beaten until you learned to say yes sir, you’d be ready to fight too. And while you’re getting beat and beat and beat and working menial labor when you used to be a great hunter or an apothecary or a star reader, there’s one human. One human who is being loved and loved and loved because he can speak your captor’s language. Because he can read and write that language and he’s the lover of his master, you’d be angry at him too. You’d think he betrayed his own kind. He’s living in the lap of luxury, not worrying about the toils of his own people. Yeah. I’d be angry. Wouldn’t you?” Yuuri looked up at the judge. “I am so incredibly lucky, sir. I am not special. I am lucky.”

Yuuri looked out to the crowd of people. “You are scared too. I understand, because you do not understand. We’re large things. We have big fangs with venom. So you labeled us as beasts. Because we were scary when we defended our homes that you attacked with guns and gas. We had our own lives to protect from harm. Children that did nothing wrong. Every day...I worry about a friend that danced with me. She had triplets. Three girls. Last time I saw them was on that boat. I don’t know if my friend got to stay with her girls or even her husband. Chances are...the husband is in labor now. She’s probably a sex slave...the same for her daughters. At this point...I’ve accepted they all might be dead.” He was shaking again as tears fell. “Because you didn’t bother to learn about us. We were different and looked scary because we wanted to protect our home, so you attacked and enslaved us. If you had learned...if you had learned about us, this trial wouldn’t be happening. We would be dancing and working together. So please! Don’t let the fear consume you! Embrace knowledge and understanding! Viktor and his family and so many others in this town took that chance and learned so much about me and my people! They learned things that will better society and the future! I am not dangerous and neither are any other nagas! Get to know us! Talk to us and teach us so that we can teach you!” He cried out before taking a few deep breaths and settling down. “Thank you, your honor.” Yuuri nodded to the guard who took him back to the cage.

The courtroom was buzzing with murmurs but fell silent when the gavel was pounded. “We will now come to a movement. All in favor of executing the nagas involved in this violent act say aye.”

“AYE!” Came a few from the crowd, making Viktor and Yuuri wince. Mila was shaking and tearing up as she held Chris’ hand in comfort and strength.

“All in favor of freeing Yuuri and the other nagas, say aye.”

“AYE!” It was loud. Like a roar. It echoed in Yuuri’s head like a church bell. 

“The town and its people have spoken. Yuuri is free to go and return to his regular life.”

There was an eruption of cheers as Yuuri was let out of the cage and was uncuffed, his muzzle removed. As soon as he was free, he rushed over to Viktor and kissed him, embracing him tight. “Well done, Yuuri.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Viktor. Let’s move forward, together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *VOMITS RAINBOWS AND GLITTER AND CUPCAKES* 
> 
> It's cliche as fuck but I really don't careeeeeeeeeeeeeee~
> 
> In all seriousness though;
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the support and love and care you all gave me. I'm terrible at wrapping things up so I apologize if this was...less than stellar of an ending. I hope you still like it though. We all need some disgusting sappy happy ending with inspirational speeches in our lives. And I needed it myself after this last episode.
> 
> Again, THANK YOU! I was so happy that so many people enjoyed this story and stuck with it for as long as it was! It means a lot to me. *bows*


End file.
